Norge
by LibraMoon
Summary: Per request, story now changed to a series of one shots, because there is not enough of NorwayxFemAmerica. Some Non-con. NorwayxFemAmerica! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rated M. NON-con. I own nothing. Cross between Hetalia, Norse Mythology, and Clan of the Cave Bear (Children of Earth).**_

_**NorwayxFemAmerica**_

_**Warning. This could be a trigger for some. Please do not read if such content upsets you. This author does not condone rape, violence, or force. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

OoOoOo

The shaman had called upon the spirits, benevolent and malevolent for divination as to the warrior's path to greatness. His ancestor's had been called upon, and it was the greatest honor to the warrior that they had answered.

He was Norge, fiercest warrior on the battle ground. Unforgiving and vicious in his attacks. His clan had been well served by him, yet he had not been able to produce young. His magic was incompatible with the available women of the clan. A woman was not truly his until she bore him a son.

If the clan wished to survived the years after Norge withered with age, his ancestor's warned, then his line had to be continued. It would be his sons that saved the clan from sure destruction. The warrior was proud that his blood line would be the one to ensure the continuation of others. He was a sought after warrior, and the battle leader of the clan.

He watched over the females and children, along with the other warriors, as they gathered food and worshiped in the sacred groves. The animals, fat from summer grazing, had been hunted down and captured through the same forest he was to enter. The healthiest had been used in sacrifice to the ancestors that looked over them, and the deities that watched over the ancestors.

Norge had spilt his blood with that of the sacrifice, marking the request as from his line. His father having passed the winter before last from a sickness of the old. Norge had mourned him briefly, but such was life and all had to die in order to become an ancestor. Then rest of the winter had been very lean. The clan had lost some of the young and old to it.

It was the shaman who'd proclaimed it as an omen. The deities were displeased that his line had been dwindling. There was only Norge and his brother left. However, his brother had barely reached the age to mount a woman, let alone have the magic to help create a son.

The clan grew uneasy, matters had to be handled. The shaman was consulted, and the elder agreed.

A young male had been sacrificed that year to appease the ancestors and rid them of a their famine. The boy had been strong, and his innocent blood had been enough to satisfy the deities and the summer came with food enough to fatten those that had grown slim.

Still, no woman he mounted showed signs of bearing him a son.

Their clan met with others, hoping to find a woman who could carry his child. The shaman did not approve of any of them. Their wills were not strong enough to continue his line. Norge fought with other warrior's dominating them in displays of strength and prowess. He was sought after, for he was strong and capable. However, he took none of them, not willing to displease the ancestors.

His village elder spoke with others, consulted on the coming year and the signs the shamans spoke of. It was not his place to intrude in such matters. Norge was a warrior intent on protecting the females and children. They kept a watchful eye so that women were not taken by the other clans and kept to grow their numbers.

Norge grew impatient. He had need of a woman, and waiting angered him. It made him even more fierce in his hunts, and gave him a status none dared to challenge.

It was not until the shaman and the village elder told him he would find the reason for his line's prophesized succession in the forest of the mountain, that his ire cooled even slightly. The beginnings of winter had started. The sky was still bright, despite the tell tale signs of an approaching storm. He did not argue with the wisdom of the elder, nor the visions of the clan's shaman. It was what he had been waiting for.

The shaman held the ritual for his safe journey, asking the ancestor's for their watchful eyes and protection for the warrior. His line was the clan's prophesized safety. He gathered furs and skins, wrapped his weapons anew for his quest. The smoke from the fire, and the plants that called the ancestors mixed in a plume around him, Norge felt their guidance settle over him.

The clan gathered around him, only the men met his eyes, the females avoided his gaze, so as not to challenge him. His broad chest bore a few of the proud scars of a successful hunter. Animals were quick, and many were dangerous. However, he was a skilled male and often able to keep his presence known from an animal so it did not have time to attack him or run. He had fed the clan many times over, and for that they were grateful and also concerned to see him go.

However, the Shaman proclaimed that the blessings of the ancestors were upon him. The warrior was ready for his task. He set off alone into the forest, a dangerous feat. To go alone usually invited death, however, this day, he would be doing the will of those much higher and more powerful than he.

Norge stalked through the trees, careful not to alert the animals that lurked in the bushes. If they fled for a reason other than him, he would be warned of predators. Such things were vital to survival. His blue eyes wandered the surrounding terrain for any sign of what the ancestor's had sent him to find.

The shaman had not said, only that it would be found in this forest.

It was not long before the wind began to howl, and the white descended from the sky. His people called it snow. Other clans simply called it the cold, or the white when meetings between them occurred. Norge continued on his path, winding quietly through trees and rocks. He trudged up steep inclines and moved along paths that were filled with animal tracks.

Only the least dangerous ones did he follow. He was wiser than to go inviting in trouble.

The wind whipped at his skin, causing it to redden and sting. He blinked as more and more snow fell from the sky and the world seemed nearly angry in frozen fury. The clouds above him were dark, and light at the same time. The cold had begun to sink in past the furs.

He grit his teeth and continued onward.

Darkness fell, and he could find no safe harbor between the raging winds, the snow, and encroaching night.

Then the ancestors guided him. Their promised guidance coming to fulfillment.

It was the light that caught his attention. His blue eyes narrowed in on what could only be a fire. In a cave, not overly far from where he currently trekked. He watched the flicker of the light as the wind played with it occasionally.

Perhaps it was another clan. He would have to be cautious. If it was not one he knew, it could be a disastrous occurrence. Silently he stalked toward the light, seeking the shelter as the world turned white all around him. The snow clung to the trees and the ground. Already it covered his feet, and he pressed onward, his hand tightly gripped his weapon.

As he neared the cave, he slowed, looking for signs of others, but found none in the blizzard that howled around him. He huffed a breath, watching as it was carried away on the wind. He moved toward the mouth of the cave, peering inside.

He knew the moment he saw her, the lone female huddling closer toward the fire, that she was how is line would continue.

She had been the only thing he had found this whole journey. The ancestors had even given her a fire to beckon him in, even in blinding snow.

Norge was grateful. It appeared his journey was nearly at its end. He stepped inside, and shook off the snow that had sought refuge on him.

Her blonde hair was partially hidden by furs, but he could make out the simple braiding underneath. A wisp of it stuck out proudly. Likely from the wet and being pushed out of her way so she could see. He did not recognize her, so he knew she belonged to a rival clan.

Their two clans had never met, for if they had, he would have mounted her before. Yet, he could not recall her at all.

She possessed eyes that were blue, like his own. Though her hair was a slightly darker than his, it was still that of liquid sun. She was beautiful, and that made desire flare inside of him.

When she saw him, her eyes widened and she immediately assumed a submissive posture. Her head bowed and she pressed herself closer to the ground. He stared at her, unmoving.

He felt the need to mate coil in his stomach, heavier this time, winding tightly. He watched her for a moment, she did not dare to look up. A good female. He was pleased.

Norge stalked closer, touching her head lightly, a signal for her to look at him. She did so with a fleeting glance. Rising more toward her knees. He reached a hand toward her face, and she looked at him longer, never quite meeting his eyes.

He found her hard to look away from as he pushed back at the furs that covered her. She flinched and turned her face, but made no move to stop him. It would have done nothing except provoke the hunter. They were both aware of that. Her skin was unblemished, and he could see that she looked healthy enough. Her shoulders were rounded, and not angular nor jutting as they did during the lean times. Norge allowed his eyes to wander to her neck and hair. He touched it gently, before wrapping it around his fist. She gave a noise of protest, or surprise.

It hardly mattered. She was his woman. Whom the ancestors had gifted to him. Perhaps it had been their will for this storm to trap her so she could not escape. It bore the makings of being destined. He ripped the roughly carved wooden rune from her neck and inspected it.

It marked her as being of a clan, which one he did not know. She was young, close to his age, though he was likely a few summers older. A good match.

"Have you a mate?" He asked, knowing he would fight any male that attempted to take her from him, if it meant the survival of his clan.

The female made a negative gesture with her hands, her eyes darting to watch what he would do.

Norge released her, soaking in the warmth of the fire, and his eyes drifted to the roughly carved bowl in nearby. It was laden with early winter nuts. He smiled. She had been gathering when the storm hit. Likely too far from the others, or had lost the sound of their noises. He knew she had planned to wait out the weather and return to her own clan once it was safe.

If she did not return soon enough, she would be declared dead to the clan. That was in his favor.

He gave her a gesture with his hands, to indicate his want to mate her. Her blue eyes widened and she shuffled backward, trying to placate him with respectful submission. She bowed her head and made a negative gesture.

"No," she said softly, the first word she had spoken.

He made the gesture again, waiting for her to assume the position for mounting. She did no such thing, as she crouched downward and crawled backward away from him. She was pleading with him to reconsider. To not mate her. Norge advanced on her and grabbed her roughly. She lashed out at him, striking him with all her might, however he had endured much harder blows than she could manage.

She attempted to scramble away from him, but he held her fast.

He subdued her quickly, pushing her head down and turning her backside toward him, even though she shouted beneath him as he pulled the furs from her body. He moved only those that barred his entrance into her. He pulled her up to her knees, making it easier for him to mount her

"No," she denied again.

"It will happen," he replied, as he pressed forward, slowly so as not to harm her over much. He would still need her to be able to travel with him back to his clan. He pushed her head downward again.

She pressed her head against her forearm and closed her eyes tightly as he invaded her flesh. Her body gave way and allowed him in. The female moaned beneath him as he thrust into her. She trembled in pain and fear as he took he continued their mating.

Norge thrust into her until he could feel his body tighten to the point that the pleasure would wash over him and his essence would flood into her body. His magic would work with hers. The ancestors had foretold it.

He rested his forehead on her back as she trembled, and groaned his enjoyment at their mating. He had been gentle with her and withdrew slowly. It would not do to have a mate that was angered with him so soon into their time together.

He covered himself at the unpleasant feel of the cool air upon his exposed skin. He rubbed a hand over her back gently, signaling her that it was finished and she could move again. The female curled in on herself, and sat back on her haunches.

He stood, towering over her. He was exceedingly content with his new mate.

"Norge," he said gruffly, slamming his fist to his chest in a display of dominance.

The woman nodded, and pulled her furs back about her. Her eyes glanced toward him and quickly away in submission. Not wanting to challenge the male.

A fine female indeed.

"By what name are you called?" He demanded when she did not provide her name.

"Amer," She said softly, nearly unheard over the howling winds outside the cave. "I am called Amer."

He grunted his acknowledgement of her words, his blue eyes narrowed on her and he felt the flames of passion to take her again rise.

"You are my mate now." He told her, with a forceful gesture between them. Universal, between clans. She watched it silently.

She did not argue. They were both aware that her clan would not accept her back now. Their magic might combine and produce a child. In fact, Norge knew that a child would result. He could feel it, like an instinct, when he mounted her. His journey had been fruitful. The shaman's command and the will of his ancestors was a force to be reckoned with.

"Come," he commanded gruffly, gesturing toward her.

Amer shuffled toward him, grabbing and offering the bowl with an outstretched hand and bowed head. Norge took it, pleased at her serving him, and set it down. He sat heavily, and pulled her toward him. She moaned, obviously sore, and he planted his chin on top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm against the chill of the air that blew. Even with the fire, they shivered.

His blue eyes watched the storm, with disinterest. It would end soon enough, then he could take his female back to the clan, and she would be accepted in by the other women. There was safety in clan, and she would not be accepted back into her own. If his woman worried, he had no concern of it. He would hunt for her, and protect the sons she bore him.

It was not long before sleep claimed her, and he continued to watch the world outside as the storm ragged on.

OoOoOo

The clan celebrated his return with Amer, and she was welcomed into the folds. The shaman gave her a new spiritual protector, and Amer accepted the decisions of the ancestors. She was Norge's mate now. The females helped her adjust to life in his clan, and when a few moons had passed, it was shown that his magic had finally found a female that could hold his son. The ancestors were highly pleased by his obedience. Norge eventually became leader of the clan.

Amer bore him several sons and a single daughter. His sons became great warriors in their own right, called evil spirits on the battle field. Their daughter became the clan medicine woman, a high honor, and mate to the new Shaman.

Their clan thrived and prospered. Generations passed. The clans moved and became less nomadic. The people turned to farming, instead of gathering and hunting. They learned and adapted long after Norge and Amer had passed at the ripe old age of 35.

One of their descendants was born and named Leif Erickson.

Also called Leif the Lucky, who would be credited as the first European to discover Northern America. Some 500 years before Christopher Columbus.

OoOoOo

_To explain..._

_This is a cross between Clan of the Cave Bear and Pre-Viking era Scandinavia (4,000-2,000 BCE). During this time, Archeologists, have declared that (due to artifacts/indications of worship) that people once believed that women conceived through 'magic' or spirits. A man laid with a woman, and if the 'magic' was strong enough a child was produced. _

_Hence the reference to Norway's magic being off. Or America's magic being right for him. _

_They did not realize the man actually inseminated the female exactly, just that women could 'spontaneously' create life, and that someone this didn't happen every time. _

_This is technically non-con, however, in situations like this so very long ago where it was all about survival, it wasn't actually viewed as 'rape'(according to archeologists) more as a staking of a claim or a reason to take a female into another clan. This is also a reason some psychologists believe that women are more likely to form a bond with male captors._

_I'm not picking on Norway or America. Nor making light of rape. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reading! I decided to turn this into a series of one-shots per request. So... let's see where this goes. Shall we?**_

_**Rated M. I own nothing.**_

_**Huzzah for NorwayxAmerica. Does anyone actually ship this OTP?**_

OoOoOo

America had a touch of the 'baby bug'.

It really wasn't entirely her fault. She had just been introduced to Sealand, and the adorable little micro nation had America wanting one of her very own. Because, hell, if England got one then she should have on too. Although, hers would be way more awesome.

Her only problem was that she didn't know how to make one, and she didn't know who to make one with.

It was perplexing, and she didn't want to rush into anything. So she sat at the world meeting with a piece of paper and a pen. She looked at each of the nations with a shrew and calculating eye. Somehow she managed this while still appearing and feeling slightly bored.

Alright, more than _slightly._

She started on her left, looking at France. Hm... she could almost picture it.

_A girl with pigtails giggled happily as she spouted a mixture of English and French to her stuffed animals. The child's blonde hair had a single cowlick that France often fussed over. Her blue eyes were darker than America's more resembling her father nation._

_France and America exchanged an amused look, their gazes filled with warmth and care. Fingers entwined, as France whispered words of affection in her ear. _

_The only problem America had was that France was overly attentive to their child. Much like he had been to a young her and young Canada. Or Italy. America felt slightly uneasy about the whole thing._

America wrote his name down on the paper with a question mark next to it. She would have to think on that one later.

She looked at England, trying not to make a face. She was slightly jealous that he had a brand new micronation, even if he wouldn't acknowledge it.

America wondered...

_Large brows but a huge happy grin in place. He was undeniably adorable. The boy was very much his mother's son and it drove England to near madness. The child looked like him nearly every bit. However, his eyes were blue like his mother nation. America often had to chase him away from the woods nearby because he claimed to see things that she couldn't._

_America blamed England for the supposed 'sprites' that lived near the house, or got the kiddo into trouble. England was extremely proud of him, but ignored his brother Sealand._

_America did not like that, and it caused fights between them often. _

Nah, that wouldn't be fair to Sealand. The, slightly irritating, micro nation deserved his spot in the lime light as England's son. She tapped the pen to her chin thoughtfully, and chose not to write his name down.

Next to England was Southern Italy, who was arguing with Spain.

Hm.

_The little girl was a hellion. Her angelic face did not belay the demon temperament she could show. She had her father's mouth. America often thought it was funny, but they were asked to leave a few functions when their daughter started cursing everyone's parentage in Spanish. _

_Southern Italy often praised her for her outbursts, especially when it came to 'potato eaters'. America had to remind him that her people ate a lot of potatoes. Southern Italy countered that she had a large Italian population, so tomatoes were often consumed just as much if not more. _

_That is why they were so good together._

_She had a hard time arguing with him, especially when their daughter with her brown hair and hazel eyes excitedly chatted about her wisp of hair that bounced when she did. _

America wrote his name down on the paper. If they had a child together, she would be gorgeous when she grew up.

Of course, that meant she'd have to speak with Spain, even though Southern Italy no longer answered to him. It was more for the sake of politeness than anything.

Spain's green eyes caught her gaze. She smiled at him.

_A little boy who loved tomatoes came stumbling up the path. Brown hair with a cowlick, and green eyes that were wide with childish glee. America grinned and squatted down with arms wide. The boy ran into her waiting arms. They embraced and she placed a kiss to his forehead as he told her, in Spanish-which she understood easily- about how Spain had taken him to see a bull fight for the first time._

_She was fine with that. She'd taken him to see a rodeo last summer. Their little tyke had loved it. She looked at Spain who followed closely behind the boy. He declared that their son needed to step aside. America blushed, knowing that he would make it a point to kiss her passionately while declaring that they produced such wonderful children that they simply had to have more. _

_Spain was exceedingly fond of children._

America wrote his name down with a star next to it. A higher choice candidate than others. Of course, Mexico loved children too. She looked over to her neighboring nation. America could see a similar situation between the pair of them.

She put a question mark next to his name, concerned that it would blur their borders even more. She would have to discuss him with her President. However, he was a handsome nation with dark hair and eyes.

That brought her attention to Northern Italy.

She nearly squealed at the thought of a child between them.

_A little boy with auburn hair, more red than brown, tried to catch butterflies in one of her fields. Northern Italy. A thick curl of hair off to his side, just like his father. Northern Italy helped the boy chase the insect around as they desperately tried to capture it without hurting it._

_America laughed until tears rolled down her eyes when they both somehow managed to get stuck up in a tree. _

_She, being the hero, had to rescue them and they all smiled as they headed back home to enjoy some nice pizza. Northern Italy and America loved pizza. Their son was no exception. The boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him so that he could have his fill before America got to the table._

She jotted down Northern Italy's name just because they would be a good parent couple. And the kid would be freaking adorable! There is no way it couldn't be. Come on. America and Northern Italy? It would be almost too cute. Not that there really was such a thing.

America glanced next to Turkey, who was busty speaking with Israel.

Hm...

_The boy demanded to play with Cyprus, his tone authoritative. Far beyond his few years. Turkey beamed out her proudly. Their son had dirty blonde hair, and Turkey's brown eyes. Her son had his olive skin, and it was a gorgeous contrast to his lighter hair. _

_For his latest birthday, Turkey had gifted their child with a green coat that matched one he wore long ago. America laughed as Cyprus tried to agree to their son's demands for a sword fight. Turkey warned the boy that it he was not to hurt Cyprus too much._

_America nodded her agreement, the boy did have some of her unusual strength. _

But if it were Greece, America thought, it would likely involve cats. She was indifferent to cats, but she could see Greece insisting on getting one.

_Greece brought home a kitten, and America shook her head trying not to snicker. She knew this was going to happen one day. The orange tabby was one of her domestic species. Greece was very thoughtful, America admitted easily._

_They were happy with each other. The kitten mewled against his chest, and Greece smiled at her softly, _

_Their daughter came out of the kitchen her teal eyes widened. A delighted and loud squeal escaped her. America covered her ears, laughing. Greece beamed with pride. The brown haired girl, with her white hat on, rushed over to her father with hands already reaching._

_America knew there would be no arguing about keeping it. She was outnumbered. Her daughter was just as stubborn as she was._

It was a sweet thought that had America practically melting. She nodded and grinned as she wrote down their names. She would be okay with a cat, but Greece was changing the litter box.

She skipped over Austria, though she could imagine their child.

_Brown hair with a large cowlick, and blue eyes. He was such a serious little thing, and America adored him all the same. He was gifted in music, much like his father. However, he often chastised her in his father's tongue. It was not the piano he loved, but the guitar. _

_That entertained America to no end because he would play songs that he made up just for her. _

Hungary would kill her though, and she did not think Austria would ever even consider it. She shrugged and continued on.

China glared at her when she stared at him.

_America tried to get her daughter to play. The girl insisted that she did not have time for her mother's foolishness. China praised the girl heavily, and scolded her even more when he felt she was slacking for even a moment. Which she hardly ever did. However, when it happened it was somehow America's fault.  
>it was strange, because her dark hair and brown eyes made her nearly a miniature copy of China. However, her feminine features and occasional stubborn streak were wholly from the United States. She even had glasses, and China bemoaned the fact.<em>

The blonde nation thought the child would be cute, but with her current status of debt to China, she didn't want the child getting caught in the middle of any bickering between them.

Her blue eyes wandered toward a head of blonde hair and an imposing nature. Russia? Dare she even consider?

Well, her mind gave her no choice.

_A little boy with sunflowers and golden hair. His violet eyes were wide in delight as Russia picked him up and swung him on his shoulders. He had a matching beige coat, and a scarf America had made. She could knit, despite what others said. She was actually quite capable of crafts when she wanted to be. _

The thought made her smile. The boy in her head was simply adorable. So much so that she was staring at Russia happily. The taller nation felt her stare and looked at her, his creepy smile on his face. However, America was too lost in her thoughts to even notice. She just smiled wider, her eyes warm with sweet daydreams.

_Their son called for her as they walked through a gentle snow fall. The white flakes clung to his hair, and Russia was laughing as the boy told him about America's fields of flowers. America walked beside them, her breath visible in the air, and Russia's violet eyes looked over at her. _

_She smiled, her cheeks red from the cold. Russia grabbed her hand with one of his. She blushed, but their son took no notice. _

She didn't realize that she was still widely smiling at Russia. He looked confused, but also a little delighted. There were no insults exchanged or dirty looks. It was America beaming at him as if they were the best of friends.

America wrote his name down, knowing that it would likely cause all kinds of conflict, and made a squiggly line next to it. She'd have to talk with her boss about this one too. However, the image of their potential child made her want to giggle.

She supposed she such an event would make him 'Father' Russia, instead of 'mother'.

Australia was laughing next to Russia. He caught America's gaze and winked.

_It was known from her birth that their daughter was a flirt. Her light green eyes and dirty blonde hair were complimented by her obvious cowlick. She'd inherited it from both parents. She had Australia's smile and flirtatious nature. She had America's laugh and mischievousness. _

_Australia wrapped an arm around America and kissed her on top of her head, grinning proudly. Their daughter made Seborgia blush and stutter. America shook her head, wondering if she'd be forced to chase the boy away with the real promise of shooting him._

She did not want to have to literally beat the boys off her darling daughter with a baseball bat. America tsk-ed to herself, but did not write his name down. It would not do well for relations if she went around beating others to a bloody pulp.

America skipped past Switzerland and Lichtenstein. That was never going to happen. She could only imagine an angry blonde child that pestered her to be neutral or was kicked out of his father's nation for being too much like her.

Luxembourg caught her eyes.

_A child that worked as hard as she played. Their daughter often followed her father to work, yet found time to spend with America in Hollywood for the special effects the child adored. _

_She had light brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to scream 'elegant'. So, she had little in common with her mother. America smiled fondly at her serious child. _

Well, maybe a question mark next to his name. She did want something in common with any child of hers. It wouldn't do if they were polar opposites.

Belarus and Belgium were out of the question. Belarus was more inclined to kill her if anything, especially if she found out that America was considering Russia as a father to her potential child. Belgium wasn't keen on doing much with America right now.

Next to them, South Korea argued with Picardy over something. That was not anything new. Nations argued all the time.

Oh... South Korea.

_Their child looked strangely like Hong Kong, except he did not have the massive eyebrows. He was a fun-loving but hard working child. Black hair, like his father, but lighter eyes. America and South Korea had reached the point where they had to team up to beat him in anything video game related._

_South Korea smiled at her, and America winked at him. Their son groaned, not oblivious to his parents affections toward each other. America teased him that if he thought that was bad, she'd kiss South Korea just to traumatize him._

_South Korea played along, waggling his brows and nearing America. Their son darted from the room yelling at them in two languages._

_They laughed._

Oh yes, that would be fun. America wrote his name down with a star next to it.

She turned her attention to Picardy. From what she knew of him, he was honest and hard working. However, if she wasn't mistaken, he was friendly with France.

_A little girl who was completely honest when she told people she adored America's food, refused to leave her father's side. Picardy smiled proudly as the other nation's blanched. _

_America glared at them. Her daughter took offence too, not having much patience. Her green eyes flashed as she told them all to go to hell._

_England complimented America on how well she was raising her 'young lady'. Picardy gathered their daughter in his arms as America punched England._

He needed a question mark next to his name.

America looked over, and noticed that Denmark was watching her curiously. She felt her heart skip at the thought of their kid.

_Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. An attitude that could have made even the most sour person smile. The boy carried an axe around proudly, Denmark had given it to him. America adjusted his Captain America sweater, as he excitedly bounced._

_It was the first time America had agreed to let him come. _

_Their son strutted into the meeting behind her, proudly declaring that he was the next superpower. Denmark laughed and gathered him up in a hug. Then he proceeded to shout to Norway and Finland to come greet his son._

_America waved to everyone, nearly bursting with pride. She ruffled their son's hair, so much like his father's, and Denmark set him down. _

_Denmark winked at her, murmuring that he was glad to see her. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. _

_Their son told everyone about his axe, and swung it around. America ended up having to pay for a new table._

America grinned as she jotted down his name with a star. That kid would be a force to be reckoned with. Denmark smiled back at her.

She winked at him. He winked back.

Good times.

America looked at the next nation. Iceland was glaring at Norway.

_Their daughter had white hair. America thought it was gorgeous. Prussia often insisted on buying the girl presents, proclaiming that white hair was enough to make her awesome. It helped that she was America's daughter too. _

_Iceland often took the girl around to see the hot springs in his nation. America enjoyed the times when they sat in his home as a family. Their daughter's blue eyes were as wide as Iceland's when she started speaking his language. _

_The two were self-conscious of their accents, but America thought that is always sounded lovely. She giggled as they played Scrabble, trying to figure out how to spell half the words. _

_Her daughter helped her cheat under the table. Iceland never guessed how America and their daughter always seemed to win. _

She laughed quietly at the thought. Iceland was a sweet nation, honestly. A bit of a recluse, but very sweet. However, she knew that Norway was fiercely protective of him.

Speaking of Norway...

_The fall air was growing crisp, and America waited with their son on a hill. His blonde hair ruffled in the breeze, and America smiled as she sat down, watching as he proclaimed that the trolls were asking her to drink with them._

_She nodded in a motherly fashion, and graciously accepted. His blue eyes were slightly duller than hers, but brighter than his father's. America readily produced a water bottle, and they took turns drinking. Their son poured a little on a rock claiming 'the troll was thirsty', in an exuberant manner._

_America asked if the troll would like some soda, their son solemnly replied that the troll would not, but he would. America tucked his stray wisp of hair that seemed to float freely, behind his ear. It sprang back as it always did. _

_Apparently a fairy came by, telling her son that Norway was looking for them. America declared they would simply stay put and wait for him. Their son told the 'fairy', which looked like a floating seed on the wind to America._

_It did not take long for Norway to show up, his hand outstretched for their son to take. It was times like this she often wondered if they really did see things, because how else would he know where they were? She glanced at Norway, intrigued, he held his other hand out for her._

_She clasped it, noting that it was warm despite the chill in the air._

Oh my goodness. The little boy would be simply gorgeous. She nearly giggled in excitement and scrawled his name down with a star next to it.

Germany yelled something at Poland, causing America to startle and look up. She frowned for a moment.

_No nation knew what their child's gender was at first glance. America often had to talk with Poland about it. Poland seemed unperturbed by the fact that their daughter dressed like a boy so much that even Hungary thought she was a 'he'. _

_Poland responded to her concerns by cross-dressing in female clothes and telling her it really didn't matter._

_However, he was not the one that had to deal with England's questions about which one of them had actually given birth to their daughter._

Nope. That was not happening. The child in her head was cute though, but maybe a little confrontational.

Germany though, America could easily see a child with Germany. However, he was so awkward when he spoke with her about anything other than work. America leaned her head against her hand, with her elbow on the table. She contemplated what a child with him would be like.

_Germany tossed a laughing boy into the air. The blonde cowlick bobbed and swayed, but it only stood up occasionally. America laughed and took two beers out of the refrigerator, noting that Germany had made a point to keep her favorite drinks stocked up. _

_She nearly cooed at him for being so thoughtful. _

_Germany looked at her, blushing slightly as America neared. She kissed him on the cheek, watching him flush with pleasure. Their son reached for her, and she happily handed the beers to Germany to hold their son. He looked so much like Germany, but he had her 'American smile' most of the time._

_Italy doted on the boy almost as much as they did. _

_Germany was a very good father, often encouraging their son through touch decisions and forcing him to consider many aspects as a result. America often teased Germany about his serious nature, especially in light of the fact he enjoyed baking sweets for America and their son. _

_America really enjoyed his baking. _

_She set their son down, and pulled Germany close for a kiss. Their son made gagging noises in the background. Germany blushed and scolded her for kissing in front of 'the child'. She laughed loudly. Secretly, she knew he loved it._

Yep, his name was definitely going on the list. With a star. She added that with a small flourish. Perfect. Man she was amazing.

Almost more awesome than Prussia. Oh, Prussia!

_She had white hair, and nearly violet eyes that gleamed with barely-suppressed glee. America and Prussia took their daughter to an amusement park, and were forced to chase after her as she got into one kind of mischief. And then another._

_Prussia laughed the whole time, blaming America's side for any wrong doings the child did. All awesomeness, of course, came from his side._

_America poked him in the side with a pout, and that made him smile wickely. Their daughter was busy harassing the Hutt River, who was visiting with Austria. Prussia crowed loudly about his approval of her choice of 'target'. America huffed that their daughter was simply being a hero by pointing out that the Hutt River would not take the larger roller coasters well._

_Austria even agreed._

_Prussia grabbed America about the waist and kissed he. His red eyes gleamed with pride and happiness._

_They still ended up being banned from the park for Three years after an incident involving the Free Fall, cheese, and someone making threats against Daffy Duck._

That would be awesome! America thought to herself as she waved at Prussia happily. The dissolved nation grinned at her, clearly curious as to why she was waving at him. America gave him a toothy smile and put a star next to his name.

Wow, she had a lot of good candidates already!

Internally she danced with happiness. Just about every nation made an adorable kid with her. Of course, she was America... the hero.

Japan glanced at her curiously.

_Their son was the brightest little thing when it came to technology. He adored any type of sets where he could build something electronic. America patted his dark hair, and smiled at Japan. Their son was like his father, calmer and more accepting. _

_However, he was known to have his mother's fiery temper when he became angry. It was rather amusing to the other nations, because their son was otherwise a very serene child. He did enjoy gaming with his mother and Father though._

_America was dragged to every festival, and Japan thought it was highly appropriate considering the times she'd forced him to attend her parties. _

_She also did not tell him that their son and she snuck out often to McDonalds. _

_He was her son too after all._

Japan was her friend, and a sound option. She also thought he was rather cute, and their child would be such an sweet little thing. She wrote his name down.

Relations between her and Taiwan, who was next to him, were not as great as they could be. Still, America thought they would make a pretty cute child. Or her and Vietnam... if the other country wasn't still so mistrusting of her.

America skimmed over them to the next nations.

Thailand blinked back at her.

_A little girl tumbled around the corner, running to hide as America chased after her. The girl's hair was light brown, but she had her father's golden eyes. _

_Thailand would be home from work soon, but they had at least a few minutes to play until dinner. She had been trying to perfect cooking his food. It was harder than it looked, but she'd come up with a decent product. _

_America pretended she had no idea where their daughter went as giggles erupted from behind a curtain. The scent of foreign spices lingered in the air. _

Maybe... she put a question mark down. She skipped past Cuba. It was best not to poke a hornet's nest if she did not have to. Canada was her neighbor.

_They called her America's daughter because they could not remember her name. Canada, however, they all knew. It was just that their daughter was so quiet. Her blonde hair was long, and she could curse like a New Yorker, but no one really knew that outside of her parents._

_America tried to get her into sports, but she preferred staying at home and painting. Canada did not mind, and America did not want to pressure her._

America shook her head to the negative. It would be a cute little girl, in her opinion, but too quiet and America honestly didn't want to overshadow any child of hers.

She skipped past Sweden. He just would not go for that. He liked America well enough, and she deeply respected him, but he still was in love with Finland. She did not want to interfere with that.

Finland was nice enough, though, but she would have to forgo him. Once again, because Sweden was still in love with him.

America continued down the line. Estonia adjusted his glasses, and America grinned at him.

_A little boy with a slightly narrow face and blue eyes that showed his intelligence looked back at her from above a computer screen. America asked what he was doing, and he promptly informed her that he was helping update his Father's blog. _

_She smiled, and asked if he'd practiced the piano today. He whined, and adjusted his glasses, trying to get her to let him finish. She laughed and closed the laptop gently. _

_He frowned at her. She pinched his cheeks. _

Question mark. Next! She thought happily. Her blue eyes locked on India.

_Honey kissed skin and dark brown hair. A little girl with hazel eyes that made more than one nation stop and stare at her beauty. India was rather proud of his quick-witted daughter. Though America knew that he might have secretly preferred a son. _

_India smiled at her, and she grinned back. Their daughter continued to recite parts of their combined history. America agreed that history was important._

Freaking gorgeous child! Well, mental image of a child anyway. America scrawled his name out below Estonia's.

She hardly noticed the time. America continued to grin and daydream.

OoOoOo

The meeting had ended, and some nations were already leaving. America hurried to scribble down the last few names, desperately not wanting to leave any possibilities out. She could reduce her heroic nature by ignoring a great chance for a child.

A shadow loomed over her, blocking some light. America looked up to see blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Why were you staring at me?" Norway asked, without menace in his words. They were calm, as he usually was.

Her mind flashed back to the imagined son between them. She tilted her head and regarded him with a warm smile.

"You know, we'd make a really pretty kid together," America said absently.

Norway paused, looking at her with a blank expression. His eyes trailed over her face for a moment. As if he were seeing her for the very first time, or contemplating what she was actually saying. The normally stoic nation stared at her. The corner's of his mouth gave the barest hints of a smile.

"I suppose we would," he said in a monotone voice.

America chuckled to herself, glad she hadn't inadvertently angered him. It was hard to tell what Norway was thinking, but you always knew when he was angry. There was a certain look he'd get. Mostly reserved for Denmark, but that was another story.

She glanced down at her paper, and made a star next to his name.

"What is that?" Norway asked, his dull blue eyes focused on her paper.

"Hm? Oh," America said happily. "It's a list."

Norway remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"You know, of what countries I would make good kids with."

He blinked.

"You want children?" He asked, his tone unchanging.

"Well," America said with a slight blush, "a kid."

He didn't laugh at her, or get upset. The male nation merely held out his hand expectantly. America blinked at him, then realized that he wanted the paper. She shrugged and gave it to him.

"It's not finished." She warned him.

His darker blue eyes skimmed over the paper and her scrawled writing. It was not hard to decipher the symbols next to certain names, nor the meanings behind them. She often used the same marks for her reports.

His gaze flicked up to hers.

"Any particular order?" He asked quietly.

"No, I went clockwise." she answered honestly. "I'll go over it tonight and work on it some more." She stated proudly.

Norway nodded. America expected him to give her back the paper. Instead he started ripping it.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly, "You don't have to destroy it. Come on dude!"

He ignored her, and tore away a section of the paper. crumpling the rest and throwing it in the nearby waste bin.

"I improved it for you," he told her bluntly as he handed her the scrap of paper.

America watched him, bemused, as he promptly left her to gape after him.

What the hell was his problem?

She narrowed her gaze at the door, and then looked down at what he'd handed her. There, in her own writing, was a single name.

_Norway*_

America blushed, clutching the scrap tightly, as she started to laugh heartily.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ZOMG! So many reviews! Thank you!**_

_**Yes, I will do a second part to the 'Baby bug' chapter, but later. The next one after this will be a Norway POV oneshot.**_

_**This is strictly a NorwayxAmerica series of one shots. Heck make art for it. Go crazy. Have fun.**_

_**I own nothing. **_

OoOoOo

America was wearing blue and black, with a familiar beret in her hair.

It was close to Halloween, and she had decided to dress up as something fun this year.

Hence, her appearance as a female Norway. Complete with matching hat. America had the whole thing planned out. She would amuse herself by pretending to talk to things that weren't there. She laughed quietly to herself, straightening the jacket as she walked into the meeting with a happy grin.

There was silence for a full ten seconds, as nations sorted out the fact Norway was already present. And that meant the pretty blonde with the wide grin and glasses could only be...

America.

England just about died, as he spit out his coffee. Spain took exception to that as it splattered all over him. America winked as she passed by, her skirt swished with her steps. She'd curled out Michigan to resemble Norway's random floating hair. Of course she couldn't get it_ exactly_.. but hey. It was close.

"What the bloody hell?" England asked mystified, despite the heated glares that Spain was sending his way as the dark haired nation wiped off his face and shirt in disgust.

"Hiya!" She called out happily, trying her best to mimic a Norwegian accent. "Halloween dude," she told England, by way of explanation.

The Nordics were all silent, their eyes locked on America who winked flirtatiously at Denmark.

Denmark looked up at her, blinked, taking in her appearance, and started laughing. Though America noticed he was blushing too. Hm. Well, maybe it was a little strange when a nation dressed like another. However, she was going to have fun with it.

She missed the aura of radiating death from Norway.

"Hey Denmark," She said with a wide grin, oblivious to how nervous Iceland was getting next to Norway. The quiet country kept glancing at America as if his will alone could stop what he felt was going to happen.

"Hello little one," He said with a smile, his blue eyes flashing with amusement.

"Uh uh," she corrected him as she walked toward him. "That's not what you call _Norway,"_ she all but smirked with the name.

Denmark had to keep from laughing some more. He took one look at the real Norway and knew that this was likely driving him into a fury. However, how often did Denmark get someone to engage with this sort of shenanigans with?

Not often.

And America was presenting him with the perfect opportunity. Plus, he did greatly enjoy America's antics sometimes. Like right now. However, he would likely never be able to look at Norway the same ever again.

Because he was having several very naughty thoughts about how history would have gone if America had been Norway, instead of the actual Norway.

And, it was very _detailed._

"Well, _Norge,_" he all but purred out. "You're late to the meeting."

America tilted her head at him, and blinked. "Only a little."

"No, no." Denmark insisted, "You are _late_ to the meeting and all the chairs are taken." He said with a roguish grin.

Norway stiffened. His dull blue eyes, glanced at Denmark and then toward America. Then back to Denmark, as he shifted in his seat.

America gave an amused smile and looked pointedly at her empty seat, then back to him.

"Oh?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Denmark said emphatically. "You'll just have to sit on my lap." He pushed his chair out and patted his leg invitingly.

She laughed and blushed slightly, shaking her head. She smiled at him fondly, catching onto the game.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, a very important one." The flirtatious nation replied with mock solemnest.

"Hm," America tapped a finger to her chin in contemplation, moving closer. "Well, since you are being so nice and _offering-"_

"Sit there," Norway interrupted in his monotone voice with just a hint of fury, "and I will dissolve all treaties between us."

Her eyes snapped up toward his dull blue ones. Her lips parted silently in surprise. Norway stared at her, his face unreadable, but there was a slight dusting of red in his cheeks. Denmark frowned, before smiling brightly.

"Oh Norge, we were just having fun. No need to get pissy about it." he said with a laugh. Slapping the other nation on the back.

Norway said nothing, just continued to look at the nation dressed as him.

America paused and shrugged. Well, if it was such a big deal to him, she'd avoid Denmark's lap.

"Alright," she conceded gently, "have it your way."

Norway watched her with a blank expression as she pulled his chair out, dragging him with it. His eyes widened as she sat on his lap. His breath caught in his throat.

America was sitting on Norway's lap. Dressed like a female him, and smiling at the world as if there was no problem with her being there. No problem what so ever, except for the Nordic nation that could only stare at her.

"What are you doing?" Norway's voice was calm as his breath tickled her ear as he asked her the question.

America looked at him, her blue eyes bright.

"You said I couldn't sit with Denmark or you'd dissolve relations between us. So I'll sit with you instead." She explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Wh-"

"Besides," she interrupted before he could really get a word in edgewise. "It will be so cool with two of us."

America gave him a bright laugh. "It almost looks like you've been experimenting with cloning or something," she chattered on. "I mean, you have to admit, I do look a lot like you in this."

His eyes trailed up her 'costume' and lingered on the way she filled out the uniform. He felt his mind begin to stumble over higher thought. America grinned at him, and he couldn't help but think that she was a rather pretty nation.

"Take off the uniform," he demanded with narrowed eyes. He needed her to get back into her normal clothes and stop distracting him.

She blinked, thinking about what he said, then blushed. "But...but I'm not wearing anything under this."

Denmark all but hauled her out of Norway's lap at her innocent reply. America made a noise as she was suddenly displaced. She pouted up at a slightly red-faced Denmark. She started squirming.

"No, you have to put me back," she said, "He'll dissolve the treaties!" She sounded distressed, but Denmark laughed.

"Calm down little one, you didn't sit here, I took you. Large difference." He explained with a Cheshire grin.

"What?" She tilted her head and looked at him. "Doesn't seem like much of a difference." She muttered as she adjusted Texas.

"Denmark," Norway said neutrally. "Put her back."

"What?" The taller nation exclaimed. "I cannot do that. I annexed the female _Norge._" He started to coo at America who blushed.

She started chuckling, understanding that they were just messing around.

"Put. Her. Back." Norway stated, a little louder this time.

"So tell me, _Norge,_" Denmark said flirting with America heavily. "You were saying something about not wearing anything under this?" His fingers played with the light navy blue collar she had on.

America nodded readily. "Yeah, this is all I brought to wear today."

Denmark's face turned nearly as wolfish as his grin. "You don't say. That is a _lovely _costume you have on, but perhaps you would look even better in red and black?" He hinted toward what he used to wear.

The female nation thought about it. "Yeah I suppose I would look good in red and black."

Norway stood and yanked her off of Denmark's lap. She squealed in surprise, and blushed.

"No-Norway?"

His dull blue eyes were focused on Denmark.

"She's wearing my uniform, not yours. She was sitting in my lap, not yours."

The more jovial nation glared at him. "And, I believe I already mentioned annexing her."

"No fighting," America intervened. "It's just for Halloween guys," she tried to placate the two nations that were getting upset over who she dressed like.

Men were strange. She could just be Denmark for next Halloween. She flashed a reassuring smile.

"Norway," she began reaching for his hand. He was quicker and pulled her closer to him.

"Then I annex her back," Norway said, ignoring the frightened looks of Finland.

Finland understood. Norway and Denmark were actually very close to fighting, and not a petty squabble either. Norway would never have gotten involved in those, no America had opened the proverbial can of worms.

Oblivious America looked torn between exasperation and laughing. She likely didn't realize the ramifications of her actions. To her it legitimately was innocent fun.

"You can't annex what I've already annexed," Denmark said lowly, rising.

"Yes, I most certainly can."

"Guys, calm down. It was just for fun," she tried to reason again. She looked pleadingly toward the other nations, who had all discreetly left.

What the hell?

Where did everyone go?

America whipped her head around so quickly she nearly broke her neck. Seriously? They all just left them? Well, that was freaking rude. Hm. Maybe they went to go get their own costumes. That would be sort of fun. Which reminded her that she needed to finish plans for the Halloween party. She'd had quite a few RSVP's and needed to add some more food and party games.

The next thing America knew, she was in the middle of dodging a fist fight. She reeled backward as Sweden stepped in front of her.

"Whoa," she replied looking disgruntled.

They were going to ruin her costume. She was the Hero damn it. She gave a nod to Sweden, who understood her silent 'Thank you'.

America rolled up the sleeves of her coat and dove into the fray, ready to beat some serious ass over this ridiculousness.

She grabbed Denmark, and hauled him out from under the fist of Norway. The jovial nation turned, trying to take a swing for the other male. America sighed and sat him down.

"Now knock it off you two!" She snarled. Her blue eyes flashed behind Texas. "It is just a freaking Halloween costume."

Denmark and Norway exchanged a glance. Denmark's shoulders started shaking as he gave over to deep belly laughs.

Sweden was looking at her, and then looking away.

Finland hid his face in his hands and muttered 'America' under his breath.

She blinked at them, not understanding what the problem was. She'd stopped the fight. They should be grateful.

Her world tilted sideways as she was suddenly thrown over a shoulder. America could only blink, blush, and then let out an embarrassed yelp.

Her skirt wasn't overly long, and Norway was walking with her into the hallway.

"What the hell!? Put me down!" She Demanded, to busy trying to preserve her modesty to take a good crack at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I already told you," he replied in a monotone voice, but if she wasn't mistake... he sounded... pleased. "I'm annexing you."

The nations that had lined the hallways did a horrible job of being discreet about her plight as they watched Norway walk away with her.

France laughed into his hand discreetly and glanced at England.

"How long," he started with a large lecherous smirk. "do you think it will be until we read about the Norwegian-American union?"

England turned red and punched him soundly in the mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Continuation of the 'baby bug' will be next chapter. I had a request for a 'Cardverse'. So I googled that. I think this is right... but... either way...**_

_**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I am like a woman of loose morals for reviews ;) (Don't take that seriously.)Also 'Just Call Me Wife' will be updated sometime tomorrow. **_

_**I own nothing. **_

OoOoOo

Trolls always got him into trouble.

They created mischief only he could see, and he was often trying to save others from their trickster ways. However, they were also his friends and few companions that listened to what he had to say. His cold exterior did not credit his intelligent mind and passionate heart.

Norway was a low ranking noble from the Heart Kingdom, and it had never bothered him until he reached an age where he understood that he could not change the way of things because of the status of his birth. There were many aspects about his kingdom that Norway adored. He loved the people, and the nature around him. The lush green landscapes and forested areas housed his most adored companions.

The fairies and trolls.

So, in his recent years, he'd taken to counseling with the trolls for their wisdom and the fairies for their innovative ideas. However, no matter his own thoughts on the matter, the Kingdom would not benefit from them. The King of Hearts, while a good ruler, did not enjoy much change.

Norway showed none of his frustrations externally, they built inside him to the point where he was desperate for the power to bring about something of benefit for people.

That led him to asking a familiar troll what he should do. To begin with, the creature had no answers. Every day Norway would ask, and receive only silence as a response. It went this way for many a year. Until today. His old friend told him to head toward the meadow clearing on the other side of the forest.

The neutral boundary between the Kingdom of Hearts and the Kingdom of Diamonds.

He would not be in too much trouble, if he stayed more on the Hearts side of the zone.

Norway, not lacking courage, did as his trusted friend instructed him, and his red clothes stood out sharply against the surrounding green.

It was not long before he saw a flash of color through the trees.

Yellow. A woman wearing white and yellow peeked at him from the meadow. She was busily gathering some of the multitude of flowers in a small patch at her feet.

She heard him approach, and Norway stilled at the sight of her.

Blonde, sun kissed hair, with a lock that stood up proudly. A cow lick. Her eyes were a lighter blue than his, and much brighter. He stared at her for a few moments, wondering if what he saw was real. It was not often, but sometimes the things he saw where not people as he first thought. They were spirits, or things out of fairytales and mythology.

A simply white dress, with yellow diamonds clad her lithe figure well. He admired it from a distance.

"Hello," she called out, looking up at him.

Norway had not thought that he made any noise, but he must have been mistaken. For she clearly looked up at him when he stopped.

"Hello," he returned easily.

It crossed his mind that he had not heard such an accent before from a citizen of the Diamond Kingdom.

The fairies played in the distant edges of the forest. He could see their lights and hear their light laughter on the soft breeze.

The woman seemed not to hear them, for she did not turn at the sound.

Real then?

He walked slowly forward. She was the only one as far as he could see. His eyes scanned the surrounding.

"Heart Kingdom?" The woman asked brightly, with a curious smile.

Norway nodded.

"What are you doing here, then?"

There was no hostility in her words, just child-like interest. Her blue eyes were wide, and he noticed that she wore glasses. Norway was not all that comfortable around strangers, but there was something about her that drew him in.

She seemed bright, like a flame almost. Every part of her oozed light and excitement. She honestly looked nearly ecstatic to see him. It was... strange. Norway did not wear his emotions around for all to see, like this woman.

"Diamond Kingdom?" He asked, looking at her simple dress again.

She laughed and followed his gaze downward. "I'm in it, yes." There was a wry sort of smile on her lips. Something flickered briefly in her eyes.

Norway found that he enjoyed her smiling at him, even if it was a little strange.

"So what are you doing here?" She repeated again, having no problems accosting a stranger with questions.

He stared at her blankly.

"Looking for something."

"Oh?" She replied, even more curious. "What are you looking for?"

Norway teetered on the edge of lying. After all, how many sane people would say a troll told them to come here.

"Something important."

The woman's features pitched to amusement. She shook her head gently. "Can't say, huh?"

Norway looked down to his feet, then back at her. "I could."

"So," the woman said with a brow rising, "you _won't_"

There was a note on her words, that lingered between them, and had him nearly spilling the truth because he had no want to lie to her.

"I... was told to come here. I thought I would find what I was looking for."

He looked away, and them back at the woman. Her blonde hair danced in the breeze, but she watched him.

"Which would be?"

"A way to change the way things are."

She paused. Stilling like a deer in the sights of a hunter. Her blue eyes looked him over quickly. Then she relaxed and blinked at him.

"Change things? Why?"

"For the people," he answered honestly.

The woman stared him, flowers nearly forgotten as she clenched them tightly, her posture changed entirely. The coyness from before, the light teasing was gone. In its place was a woman who seemed weary and tired.

"The people?"

"Yes," he stated neutrally, wanting her to understand. He wanted someone to know what he hoped to achieve. "I want to help the people."

She smiled softly, caressing the petals of one abused meadow flower.

"And someone told you that you'd find it here?" She asked quietly, her tone very serious.

He shifted his weight, coming closer to her. She did not appear afraid of him. Even if he was low ranking, she should have been more respectful as a peasant. Yet, she did not curtsey, nor shy away from him.

Perhaps the Diamond people were like this?

He blushed slightly, refusing to seem embarrassed. Technically, it had not been a person that told him to come here.

"A friend," he replied instead, his voice even and controlled.

"Ah," she murmured gently, "... a _friend."_

Her blue eyes wandered to his again. Blue met blue and she seemed to be thinking about what he said.

"Well, friends are hard to come by, these days."

Norway couldn't say what it was about her words that almost made him feel slightly sad for the woman. Not really sad, but perhaps a touch of empathy. Her words were not bitter, nor self-deprecating. They almost sounded like a simple fact.

"Here," she said, plucking a blue flower from the patch at her feet. She walked toward him gracefully and held it to him.

His dull blue eyes looked at it, perplexed.

"A flower?" He asked, not understanding.

She shrugged, and smiled at him brightly. "Most people enjoy them, don't you?"

He narrowed his eyes on her for a moment, wondering if she knew that women were the ones that normally received flowers, not men. Still, there was a hopeful expression on her face that made him loathe to deny her. Norway reluctantly accepted the flower.

"Thank you," he said stiffly.

She laughed, and he enjoyed the sound. Her pretty features were lit up in delight as he took the offered flower.

He noticed that her other hand was full of flowers of many colors. However, those must have been someone else. He felt a tinge of sadness at the thought, that perhaps she had a fiancé at home. Or even a husband. At the very least, a sweet heart.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly.

Her eyes took a faraway look, before she grinned.

"Freedom. Everyone needs a moment to themselves now and then."

He nodded his grievance. No one could be surrounded by others all of the time. Though, sometimes, it could be pleasant with dear loved ones.

"What is your name, anyway?" She asked.

"Norway," he said formally.

"Hello Norway, I'm America." She beamed at him, holding out her hand. He shook it firmly, his gaze met hers, and he couldn't help but feel lost at the warmth in her eyes.

OoOoOo

She was addictive. To him, at least.

The day turned to night, and still he could not part from her. Not yet.

There was something about her bright-eyed questions and earnest interest in his life and ideals that left Norway half out of his mind. He was both grateful and annoyed by the woman, America.

They had talked for hours, laughed and chatted. She even listened to his ideas, pointing out good parts and flaws.

Somewhere along the way, the formality and distance between them melted. He was looking at her, the barest hints of a smile on his face, one moment.

And the next, she was kissing him.

He closed and internally sighed. He had been waiting for this. He had wanted this since he saw her gathering the flowers that now dried on a nearby rock. His hand twined in sun-kissed golden strands.

He was falling for a peasant from the Diamond Kingdom.

He would have to tell her. Yet, he knew she would not mind.

There was something budding between them rather quickly. If her mutual stares of appreciation were anything to go by.

"I should tell you," he warned gently, nibbling at her lips, begging entrance. "I am a nobleman."

Her mouth parted sweetly, and she allowed him to plunder the moist cavern.

"A low rank nobleman?" She asked, when they broke for air. Something flashed in her eyes, but was quickly gone again.

"Yes," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Her lips were soft and sweet. He could kiss them forever. She fit against him perfectly, and he pulled her even closer, hoping to keep her there forever.

He was in over his head, half-drunk on lust and the feeling of being _alive_ around her.

She pulled him downward and he followed as they lay on a bed of flowers and grass.

"That's fine," she whispered huskily as he worked to discard the layers that separated them.

He reached for her, fingers caressing and touching. Clothing parted, searing kisses were given. Her moans turned to cries of pleasure on the night wind. The stars and the moon the only witnesses to the pair searching for paradise in each other.

His movements were unpracticed and erratic. Hers were wild and equally inexperienced. Between them, perfection was found. Their breathing turned to pants of pleasure and exertion. The wind softly blew across the field, bathing the lovers in a gentles breeze.

Her eyes were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen when she flushed with lust at his touch.

However, their joining could not last forever, and soon he was reaching a pinnacle that she coaxed him over the edge with. Every little touch, her fingers clutching at his back, and needy moan she gave forced him to the point of no return.

He pulled out of her warmth, and kissed her gently. Leisurely the pair returned to some semblance of normalcy. The stars twinkled overhead, as he wrapped his arms around her. The earth was quiet and the songs of crickets filled their ears.

"What now? My nobleman of Hearts." She asked him softly, her words nearly afraid of the future.

He looked at her, a soft small smile on his face. She made him want to smile.

"We'll marry of course." He said, as if it were his right.

Shock colored her features.

"Marry?"

He missed the way her words were whisper soft. He did not miss her wide eyes, as she turned toward him.

"You have my word." He swore, meaning it until his very last breath.

"But.. But I-"

"I know you're a peasant," he said kissing her chastely on the lips once more. "I don't care. I don't care if you're a 2 or a 3 of diamonds. It doesn't matter."

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"You would marry me?" Her words were gently, filled with such sweet emotion he could not name it. "Even as a 2 or 3 of Diamonds?" She repeated, and looked at him.

As if she were weighing the truth of his words.

He stared at her, and nodded swiftly.

"Even if I could not help you fulfill your ideals?" She asked softly, her question causing his stomach to tighten.

Blue met blue, and her bright eyes yielded to his gaze. America looked away.

"I will marry you. We will just have to find another way to bring about change," he said, squeezing her hand gently.

Her lips twitched. He watched her beautiful face shutter into a mask of seriousness.

"You would take me, when you believe I have nothing?" She queried with utmost sincerity.

He misunderstood her words, thinking she was apologizing for having nothing to give him in return.

"You have me," he corrected gruffly, pulling her close to him.

She gently traced a hand over his chest in soothing strokes as he kissed the top of her head. Her gentle ministrations made him rather relaxed.

He thought she whispered something as his eyes lids grew heavy.

Sleep soon claimed him.

When he woke, the only thing around him were the trees and a few giggling fairies. He startled, noting that he was covered in a white blanket, but she was nowhere to be seen. It left Norway wondering if the woman he'd fallen for was even real.

Or if she was simply a beautiful dream.

OoOoOo

Weeks dragged by, without a word from her. He went back to the meadow day after day without success.

Then the summons came.

Everyone was asked to gather, even those of lower ranking houses, such as his own. Norway kept a watchful eye on the higher ranking nobility with some sense of irritation. He had no need to come watch some sort of diplomatic relations between the Kingdom and another.

Most of the lower ranks did not even know which Kingdom had called last fortnight and demanded to been seen. All they knew was that they had been called. It was rather strange for his house to be summoned to court. They had not influence nor riches to speak of.

He pulled at the stiff collar of his red coat, ignoring the looks of his neighbor. They all wondered what this day would bring.  
>Norway almost could not care less.<p>

The door to the large hall slammed open roughly. The resounding 'bang' caused all eyes to turn toward the sound, except Norway who was wondering if he could discreetly leave out the nearby window.

"Oh, am I late?" An achingly familiar voice loudly called out across the room.

Norway felt his heart still in his chest. Could it really be her? His unknown and flighty dear. His dull blue eyes locked on her figure, and his heart nearly stopped.

America was wearing a long blue coat having two spade shaped buttons near the collar. She also wore a darker blue and black dress. Small spades decorated the entire bodice in a stacked pattern. Atop her head sat a Silver crown that was delicately molded into the shape of a spade. It was prominent and proud where it sat.

Her blue eyes sparkled, and she looked around with amusement. However, Norway noticed her eyes were scanning the crowd. They rested briefly on his King of Hearts.

There were almost no guards behind her. A man with dark hair, and keen eyes watched her like a hawk though.

Norway felt his stomach drop into the soles of his feet.

The Queen of Spades. His lover, America, had been and was the Queen of Spades. He could be put to death in both kingdoms if they wished it.

Norway stared at her blankly. His mind trying to process that the woman he had loved with all his body and heart was actually a Queen of a rival Kingdom. He blinked.

"No, you are right on time," The King of Hearts said with authority, high atop his throne.

"Oh." America responded politely, "how fortunate. "

They proceeded with introductions as a harried looking man tried to announce her, far too late. However, it was obvious that the Queen had refused to be held back for announcement.

"Welcome to _my_ Kingdom," the King continued.

"I am very thankful that you have agreed to have me." She replied elegantly, her head high and smiling.

"You made mention of a reason for your visit?" The blonde male said, cutting to the chase.

"Yes, yes," America replied. Her white gloved hand, coming up to her chin thoughtfully.

"I have gathered my court, as you have _asked_."

He made the word 'asked' sound like 'demanded' or 'threatened'. Norway watched her beautiful face smile even brighter. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, though outwardly he showed no sign of his inner turmoil. Would she use his indiscretion to declare war? Bankrupt the Kingdom? It would heap shame on her, but it would be far worse for every Citizen of the Hearts.

"Thank you, your Majesty," she replied coyly, "I was so hopeful you would indulge me."

Their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. The Queen waited patiently for him to say something. The King stubbornly wanted her to be the first to crack.

A whole ten minutes went by and no noble dared even move out of place, lest they catch the ire of one or both royals.

It was the Queen of Hearts that broke the silence.

"We welcome you, Your Highness." The black haired female said quietly. "What brings us the honor of your presence?"

The King looked at his Queen. Norway only had eyes for the blue-clad queen who glanced at the red-clothed queen with a bright smile.

"Why, I have come to find my King, of course."

The statement was said so earnestly, and openly that several gaped. It was the gossip of the century! They Queen of Spades was finally choosing a King! From the Hearts Kingdom no less! The King of Hearts quickly recovered from his shock, as the Queen of Hearts gasped.

America appeared unfazed by their reactions. Her blue eyes were already back to scanning the crowd. Norway felt his breath quicken as he remained outwardly calm.

Was she looking for him? Had her affections been real then? There were sayings about the Spade kingdom that were far from flattering. They fell in love too easy, they were too aggressive. They were contradictory and they were lazy.

However, The Queen of Spades appeared to be anything but. Her eyes were determined, and traveling all this was did not seem lazy. She was a contradiction to the sweet and nearly docile thing he'd loved into the wee hours of the morning.

As for aggressive, well... he had witnessed some of that in-between her docile moments. However, that was not the sort of aggression his people spoke of.

Her blue eyes wandered, looking for someone. He knew it was him she looked for. It was instinct, or perhaps he simply _knew_. Their eyes locked, and The Queen of Spades smiled widely.

With unhurried steps, she walked toward him.

"Surely you look to my Jack," The King of Hearts declared proudly.

America turned slightly, with a coy look, and stood before the Jack of Hearts.

"You're in my way, Dear," she said softly. She waved her hand in a dismissive fashion.

The auburn haired man leapt to the side quickly. Leaving him, the King, and Heart-Queen confused.

She wove through the courtiers, as if they were not worth her notice. Some parted for her, others were too frightened to move. She was smiling at him softly. Her eyes warm and bright as she drew closer to him. A look of triumph clear on her face.

"Found you," she stated in quiet happiness and Norway could only just hear her.

The others around him stepped back quickly. Their faces mirroring their shock and confusion. His neighbor eyed him sympathetically and enviously all at once.

"Your Majesty," He replied neutrally, dipping his head to her in respect. He should have bowed.

They all knew it, however when he locked his gaze with hers again she did not appear affronted at all. In fact, America looked delighted.

She tilted her head to the side and watched him for a moment, an emotion flickered across her eyes too quickly for him to catch.

"I told you I'd see you again," she told him with a teasing note to her words.

Perhaps that is what she'd whispered before he'd fallen asleep?

"So you did," he returned politely, watching a troll skitter around the corner.

Trolls always got him into trouble. He internally frowned.

"You don't look so happy," she commented gently.

"You said you were from the Diamond Kingdom," Norway rebutted, with a slight bite to his words.

"No," America said laughing softly, "I never said I was_ from_ that Kingdom. Just _in_ the Kingdom." She smiled at him. "Visiting, and all."

"You often go places unescorted? And wearing the colors of another kingdom?" He asked neutrally, drawing a sharp breath from a few people surrounding them.

She gave a delicate shrug.

"I did that day."

He knew the way he was speaking to the Queen was scandalous and impertinent. His King looked concerned over his behavior. Norway stared at the woman in front of him. Equal parts amazed and upset.

However, his anger was cooling in light of her happiness to see him.

"Speaking of that day, I believe you said you wanted more than your current life provided," she hinted without malice.

"I did," he agreed easily, not bothering to lie about a truth they both knew.

She nodded at him approvingly. Her blue eyes raked over his appearance and back at his eyes. The Queen watched him for a moment and Norway felt stripped in front of her gaze. However, her look was not judging, merely appraising as if he were something of high value to her.

"You want power," The Queen said bluntly.

"If that is what it takes, yes." Norway replied, "I want power."

"Everyone wants power," she said with a secretive smile curling her lips. "Anyone who says otherwise is lying."

Her blue eyes pierced him once more and Norway felt the overall sensation of having been spared a terrible fate, or the crushing weight of her disappointment.

"But you," she continued as she neared him, "you have always told me the truth. Right from the beginning."

He could tell there was satisfaction in her gaze, and the very air in which she carried herself. Norway refused to admit that he found it more than slightly alluring. As was her smile.

"I could have been lying," He murmured as she drew closer to him. Almost within reach.

"You weren't," she replied with a knowing look.

"I could lie later," he stated as if he were bored.

The Queen of Spades grinned at him, heedless of the onlookers watching them intently. Or the mounting rage of the ruler of the land.

"Then all you have done is warn me," America replied with an impish tone. Her fingers trailed up his arm seductively, and he felt a strange energy even through her white gloves.

"My King." She purred at him.

Her king? He blinked down at her, his dull blue eyes widening as he understood what she was saying. She was making him the King of Spades. Her husband by rights and decree.

She was his Queen now.

Norway felt the change at the title. Power coursed through him, his place at her side cemented as his clothing turned from red to a bluish black. A firm weight settled on his head, and he knew without a doubt that it was a crown. Likely larger, but matching hers.

Shock rippled through the court, each kingdom taken aback by the boldness of the Queen of Spades. Her lovely face turned back toward the whispers and shouts of outrage. Her blue dress wrinkled slightly as she looked at them all with a raised brow.

Norway couldn't help but believe she was taunting them to say something. The slight curve of her mouth, as if she were amused by their upset was enough to leave him doubting America cared over much about what they thought.

However, there was something about her now, that had not been there during their impromptu affair. An air of danger. The magnetism of power that had drawn him in, but it was her sweetness -of which he saw none now- that he held him fast.

"He isn't even a Jack!"

"No," his queen replied easily, as if should be woefully obvious to everyone present. "He is a King. So a mere _jack_ is not of my concern."

Her blue eyes flashed, and some of the lesser ranks stepped backward, or closer to their sovereign rulers to protect them in the event of violence. However, Norway knew from reputation that his queen of Spades would lay low anyone that interfered with her.

"This is an outrage!" The King of Hearts shouted angrily, his face flushing from his ire. His Jack having been slighted for someone no better than a seven.

Norway watched his Queen stand before him, shifting slightly, and his eyes could not help but trace the black spade on her coat. It was large and prominent. When juxtaposed with the silver crown in the shape of a Spade, it made it clear that she was far from shy about everyone knowing which Kingdom she ruled alone.

Or... had ruled alone.

He allowed the barest hints of a smile. She had given him power, but far more importantly to Norway, she had chosen him above all others. It was humbling and gratifying all in the same breath.

"Outrage?" She parroted with a laugh, clearly condescending. "What a prankster you are, _Dear _King of Hearts!" She made a show of looking amused as Norway watched.

"To make such entertaining comments," she said jovially. However, the crowd shifted backward and Norway knew that there must have been a look given, or something non verbal to make the courts more ill-at-ease.

"Of course," America continued, "We all know it _is_ a joke. Because _you_ would _never dare_ even d_ream_ of slighting my King."

Norway watched her arms cross gracefully behind her back, as if she were admiring a painting on a summer's day. Her head tipped back, and then turned as if she were contemplating something.

"Because well, that would only be met _one_ way." His Queen said happily, her head moved back up and her posture straightened.

The King of Hearts swallowed soundlessly, and Norway's hand reached for his Queen. She looked at him with surprise and then grinned delightedly.

"Yes my King?" She asked loudly, making sure all heard.

Norway pulled her close, a hugely brazen display of affection, and his eyes wandered to his new colors. Blue looked remarkably good on him, as did black. However, what he found he admired most was the fierce loyalty and the inkling of love in her bright blue eyes.

"I meant no offense," The King of Hearts said after a moment's pause. His Queen whispered something to him, likely warning him of the Queen of Spades rather ... overzealous nature.

The look of unrepentant challenge on the blonde Queen's face bore testimony to her eagerness to prove her point.

"Of course not, King of Hearts," America replied with a bright smile.

"It is only a concern of mine that you have taken your king, after having recently accepted the_ Jokers_ into your kingdom." He hedged diplomatically.

Norway felt her stiffen minutely. He had heard a great deal about the Jokers and the scandal of being accepted into the Spade Kingdom. Jokers were people that flitted from Kingdom to Kingdom, having no loyalties and creating trouble. Most were evicted on sight, unless a war was being waged.

There were rumors about how it happened. Some said that the Queen of Spades herself saved one from an ten of diamonds. Others stated she'd made a deal with them, and they collected only their rewards. Even more believed they had come to her kingdom seeking refuge, because none would take them in.

Regardless of how it happened, it had. She had given Jokers that entered her kingdom, citizenship even outside of war. Only for their loyalty. They were taxed the same as others, they were welcomed to build homes and lives within the boundaries of the Spade lands.

Norway glanced to the back of the room, noting that America was not the only one that reacted negatively to the King of Hearts Declaration. A man with silvery-white hair and red eyes glared heatedly at the outspoken King.

His Queen shifted in his hold, not even attempting to break it. She would have been able to do so easily. However, she stared at the King of Hearts.

"What was made law during my previously alone reign, is still law. All final decisions rest in the hands of my King," she added with a touch of frost in her tone.

"My King?" She asked respectfully, with her head held high.

"Yes?" Norway responded in a slightly more gruff tone that usual.

"Does my law still stand?"

Her voice rung clear as a bell over the surrounding area. Norway felt a prickle of nervousness in his gut. She was testing him? Or was she looking for him to support her? It did not matter, he could tell America did not want the law to be revoked. Her stiffening in his arms had told him much.

He would not fail her. Not his America.

"Your law is my law," He said easily. "Nothing has changed."

"So it is decreed," she whispered, and he could almost see her trying not to move her lips.

It nearly caused him to give the barest hints of a smile again.

"So it is decreed!" He repeated loudly.

His dull blue eyes landed back on the red-eyed man who looked visibly relieved. The man shifted backward, toward the edges of the crowd. A nearly imperceptible nod given his and his Queen's direction.

"There you have it!" America said happily. "My King has spoken. There is no more cause for alarm."

The King of Hearts did not look convinced. Norway knew he would have to deal with the other man soon enough. There would be time for him to go over the defenses of the Spade Kingdom before that.

"Shall we?" She asked him suddenly, turning in his arms.

Norway glanced down at her. The same sweet and eager expression that, he decided, was only for him on her face. Her blonde hair moved gently in the breeze, as her stray lock of hair stood up proudly. Her white-gloved hand pushed back at her glasses.

He nodded.

"Oh, and before we go," She said, ignoring the gawking courts, "You'll need this."

She dug something out of her coat pocket. A watch, with a silver chain and a the emblem of the Spade Kingdom engraved on the back.

"It's yours now." She stated happily and pushed it into his hands.

Norway took it, feeling the magic in such a simplistic looking timepiece. His dull blue eyes lit up in delight. Magic.

Now he was in his element. He noticed that America curtsied to him, and he touched her shoulder lightly, signaling her to rise.

"Let us go home now, My Queen." He stated neutrally.

She beamed at him. They left a chatting court circulating various rumors about what had happened and why it was that The Queen of Spades would choose someone ranked so lowly in the Heart Kingdom.

His Queen walked through the room as if she owned it. A combination of confidence and the attitude of someone that could back up her words with force if needed.

Her hand was outstretched already, toward the brown-haired man Norway had seen before. The man bowed to him and the Queen. He handed America a royal looking spear, however the head of the spear was shaped like a Spade. Norway could see signs of battle on the metal. This was a spear that his Queen had likely carried into war.

Judging from the look of The King of Heart's face, he knew it well enough.

America turned, her Queenly facade melting into a show of nearly open hostility.

"King of Hearts, I thank you for your warm reception." She pointed the spear at him directly, looking fierce and beautiful all at once. "As long as my King wishes it, consider our two Kingdoms at peace."

She smiled at Norway, and he felt his heart rate increase.

His Queen would willingly go into battle at his behest. Of all the things that had never been said between them, this was the loudest.

True devotion.

The New King followed his Queen as she cleared a path for them to leave. Norway said goodbye to the life he knew before, and refused to forget all the dreams he'd had. All of the things he would try to help the Spade Kingdom with.

America's hand clasped his briefly, another brazen display of affection.

Trolls got him into the _greatest_ types of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing. Sequel to 'Baby bug'**_

OoOoOo

America wasn't sure if Norway was serious.

Did he really want to have a kid with her? She looked out the window for the fourth time during the meeting.

England had been forced to kick Sealand out of the world meeting, and America had been beside herself with the want to coo at the micro nation. He was adorable.

Not as adorable as her kid would be, of course, but a cutie all the same.

She failed to keep from making a face at England, who looked more annoyed than pleased that he had a 'son'. America sighed.

It did nothing to distract her from the fact that she might have been unsure of what to do about her predicament.

She was America darn it! She had faced things tougher than this.

Still, she hadn't called Norway since the last time they'd seen each other. She wasn't upset by what he'd done. Far from it. She was flattered and attracted to his assertiveness. America wanted to take him up on the offer. However, she felt a tad awkward because when she said it out loud it sounded... strange, but she could just picture the little boy she might have with Norway.

She could picture it, and it made the urge to have a kid grow stronger.

_Bright blue eyes, that were darker like his fathers. The little boy laughed as they made piles of leaves in the fall. America happily raked the leaves up just so that their son could dive into them and make a mess. It did nothing to clean up the yard._

_Norway sat on the porch, nursing a cup of coffee as he watched them play in the leaves. Though he was often quiet, he enjoyed the sound of their laughter. The stray lock of hair their son possessed, which was attached to nothing, was nearly a point of pride for Norway. _

_America waved at him, laughing happily as their son pretended to be hunting sprites in the massive leaf pile. She shook her head, gazing at him fondly._

_Sprites and trolls. Their son claimed to see them, and Norway raised his mug of coffee in a mock salute. _

Okay, so maybe that was the ideal, and she wanted the happy family part. Norway was a great nation. He was upstanding and very open with what he thought. That was great.

America thought he was exceedingly handsome to boot.

But, she was stuck. How was she supposed to go about it? Was she just supposed to tell him that if she took him up on his offer he had to stick around and help her raise the kid? Did she invite him up to her room for "coffee"? Which was synonymous for sex... sometimes. And, was that how micro nations were even made? Or did they have to found something together?

Because that would only take a few weeks of paperwork, and there was doubtlessly a list somewhere of projects they could do together.

She didn't know, but she hoped that he did.

America chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. Her blue eyes flickered back to the stoic Nordic nation.

Could she simply ask him? Or was that culturally insensitive?

America did not know. However, she did know that she had made a habit of staring out the window today, and staring at Norway.

He hadn't called her or written either, so she did not know what to expect. Had he been kidding or was he sincere?

She had never known him to be one for practical jokes, and you did not joke with a woman about babies when she'd made up her mind.

It was confusing.

Of course.. . there was always Russia. Who had been rather friendly with her since the last meeting. America gave him a loop-sided grin. The taller male nation smiled back at her, his eyes closing briefly.

_The snow was falling, and America tried to catch a flake on her tongue. Beside her a young boy mimicked her carefree expression. It was the child with the sunflowers again. A boy with violet eyes that was curious about his surroundings and-_

A piece of paper was passed to her. She startled, looking down and then around. Giving a curious glance to Israel who had handed her the paper. He nodded toward the other side of the table at her unspoken question.

Norway was looking at her. America blinked, having been pulled out of her mental musings. His face was blank, but he looked between her and Russia. Almost as if he _knew_ she was thinking about it again. His dull blue eyes had never seemed quite so intense before.

She flushed and looked down. The paper had been folded several times over and America discreetly unfolded it. Taking care not to crinkle it loudly, lest Germany hear her. Her bright blue eyes stared down at paper, gaping.

_Norway*_

His writing was nicer than hers, but she understood the message all the same.

Ah. So. He had _not_ been kidding.

Well. That changed things. America subtly put the paper into a stack with her meeting notes and pulled out a fresh piece. She scrawled down a response and folded it.

Covertly, she tapped Israel's elbow and the male nation glanced at her before noting the white paper. America could tell he was amused by the way his eyes lit up at her antics. Shaking his head, to keep from laughing, she watched as he handed it to the next nation.

Who handed it to the next.

Who gave it to the next, all the way down the line until it stopped at Norway.

She watched, bouncing her leg excitedly as he opened it soundlessly and read what she'd written.

He looked up at her, and their eyes met. Her breath stilled in her chest as he nodded.

She smiled and looked away.

America had never been so impatient for the meeting to be over in her life.

OoOoOo

She was late.

Very late.

So late that there was no way the meeting hadn't started. She hurried down the hall, just shy of running. America paused at the doors and smoothed her hair down. She adjusted Texas, and straightened her clothing.

There were some wrinkles in a few places and her shirt was ripped under the arm, but that really didn't matter. She could only barely feel her legs, and did her best to keep from stumbling now that she was no longer rushing.

She opened the doors as quietly as she could. America gave her trade mark grin as green eyes narrowed in on her.

England watched her with a frown.

America blushed. No. Keep it together.

She could do this.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" England exclaimed as America burst into a fit of giggles.

"Working on something," she answered happily, before taking her seat. She sat down with a slight wince.

"Are you alright?" England asked, his tone switching to one of concern.

She gave him a wide and cocky smile.

"Never better," she answered honestly. America busied herself with trying to keep the blush off her cheeks.

She was grateful that she'd straightened her appearance before waltzing in here. She could feel eyes on her, and started writing a list of potential names for a child.

Male and female. Just in case. She hummed softly to herself, beaming at every nation she caught the gaze of.

Her disturbance was soon forgotten. For a little while.

Until, five minutes later, Norway strolled in looking thoroughly unfazed at disrupting everyone again.

"You are late!" Germany said sternly by way of a reprimand.

Norway glanced at him, and nodded before proceeding to his seat. Near Denmark and England. His dull blue eyes appeared rather bright at the moment.

"Where have you been?" England asked suspiciously. Looking at the male nation askance.

Norway turned toward the island nation with the barest hints of a smile at the corners of his mouth. His dull blue eyes locked with hers momentarily. She could almost hear what he was going to say before he said it. A blush stained her cheeks and her shoulders began to shake.

Oh no.

"In America." Norway informed England bluntly in his customary monotone fashion.

America buried her head in her arms on the table, laughing as England sputtered.

Well, that was one way to announce they were together now.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Popped into my head, had to type it out.**_

_**Drabble!**_

_**Please enjoy. For the 400ish Americans that read my stories v. the 20ish Swedish and 40ish Norwegians, I hope I do not offend anyone! (Numbers from the stats by country option in story stats. Who might just be United States Citizens in those countries...**_

_**Huh...**_

_**Either way!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

OoOoOo

America had a huge problem.

One so large it had no proper description. However, if she were just to give a synopsis. It was this.

She was head over heels for Sweden.

The problem was that Sweden was... gay. And she was not a man. Never had been one, never would be one.

Her love for the colder nation was fairly obvious. It had gotten to the point where other nations passed her with looks of pity or compassion.

It was also a subject that was never really brought up. Austria even tried to help her get over Sweden with music a few times.

Most of it ended up making her listen to sad country songs.

Sad country songs made her want to gorge herself on cookies and coffee until she stumbled around her home in a blind sugar-induced delirium.

Because Sweden... oh, wonderful Sweden was so... _everything._

He was handsome and smart. He was strong and had a good nature. Those perfect blue eyes would look at America from the blank expression on his face and she would nearly melt into a pile of goo at his feet.

She sighed heavily, trying not to feel melancholy. It wasn't something she could change, or do, or anybody's fault. Sweden just didn't like women, and that was fine.

Fine for a person, not fine for America's poor aching heart.

It was painful that her love wasn't returned, it was just how it was. She couldn't make someone love her if they didn't. However, it did not stop her foolish heart from wishing Sweden could love her back. It only ended up making her hurt worse.

Because she could imagine it so easily.

He was such a commanding nation, in his own right. She'd adored him for the longest time, but his affections were firmly with Finland. She tried not to let that fact burn a path of jealousy deep in her stomach.

And, the worst part was that she _liked_ Finland. You couldn't spend a few minutes in the nation's company without finding that cute accent endearing, and he was just so... plucky! America liked people that were spunky, and rebellious, and all that stuff. She'd seen what he'd done with his forces. Finland was not a joke.

Still, he had Sweden's heart, and Sweden had America's heart in the palm of his hands but he didn't know it.

Or he was too polite to say anything.

The last was likely more true and it made her hang her head. This was not any fun. Not a bit. America hardly smiled the way she did when Sweden wasn't around. Because being around Sweden and having to watch him love Finland...

Well... it hurt. It hurt a lot.

She puffed out a breath, watching Nantucket move from the force of the air. Finland was her friend, and so was Sweden. Heck she was friendly with most of the Nordics.

But friends isn't where she wanted to be. America wanted Sweden to look at her the way he looked at Finland. Like he couldn't do without her, but they both knew he could and had for a very long time.

So she watched him, quietly and in the background. Her affection for him only grew no matter how much she told herself it was a lost cause. Because it was, and she _knew_ that, but her traitorous heart would not let go.

Whenever he spoke, she hung off every word listening intently, but it does not matter. America treated Finland with great kindness and respect partly because she likes Sweden's love; and because she couldn't bear the thought of Sweden being angry with her.

She knew she was a fool. A fool in love with someone who would never want her. Not the way she wished he would.

So she settled for pining over him, as she had for decades now.

It was not glorious, or happy by any stretch of the imagination.

But...

That was simply life.

Or it was when America was in love with Sweden.

OoOoOo

Norway watched America's face turn sad while she gazed at Sweden again. Her eyes were bright with longing and bittersweet emotion.

To Norway, it was nearly indecent to be so obvious with her affection. However, it was also very angering. He had everything Sweden had. Everything. He was an intelligent, affluent, and sophisticated country. He offered many wonderful benefits to the world.

His landscapes were gorgeous and his people were rational, educated, and had a strong sense of pride.

And, she didn't look at him that way.

America's blue eyes didn't go starry behind Texas when he came near. She didn't stop everything she was doing to go running to his side, or the nearest seat available to him.

Norway swallowed, reveling nothing of his inner rant.

Whenever she was near, he could not make himself give her anything other than short, clipped answers. Not out of meanness, but because he was jealous. America, so normally bright and cheery, was different when she was clearly in love.

And it burned him because she was in love with someone else.

The few times she spoke to him when Sweden was in her sights, Norway could do nothing to pry her gaze off of his taller neighbor. No matter what he tried to discuss, or do.

It was frustrating and it often forced him to walk away from America because he could not stand to see it.

Not all of the time.

He was strong, but he could not abide seeing her like this every time.

Watching her break her own heart in two over a nation that could never love her. When if she would just look over, she would see. She would understand that he...

That Norway could.

The dreamy expression crossed her face, the one she only got when Sweden smiled at her slightly. And he narrowed his gaze at the taller male nation. Norway felt sick to his stomach. Sweden cared about America, and was friendly with her, but she could never be Finland.

Sweden loved Finland. Everyone knew that!

Couldn't America understand that?

Couldn't she just stop chasing after Sweden.

Why did Sweden just break her hope once and for all? Surely that would be kinder than letting her dream and wish until kingdom come for something that would _never _happen.

Yet, Sweden never tells her and Norway knows it isn't his place to tell her. Because part of him feared she already knew, and if she did...

Then he was an even larger fool.

Because he was holding onto his own dream. His own secret hope. That she would turn her eyes away from Sweden and see _him._

That she would notice Norway was always waiting, right behind her, for her to let go of the past.

That he wanted to be with her.

To be her future. Their future together would be so simple. If she would just take the first steps toward him. He was not afraid cherish her. Not afraid to admit what he felt, but would not show the way she did.

If she would just see him...

However, America never looked at him when Sweden was near. Not once. It was just the way things were.

When Norway was in love with America.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reading and Reviews!**_

_**I'm sorry, I read up on Omegaverse and it just screamed SMUT to me. In a good way. **_

_**For Billy Mays (Reviewer SN). Alpha and Omega AU. With Alpha Norway and Omega America. Where Norway and Denmark fight over America.**_

_**Sorry Denmark... **_

_**As requested. **_

_**Rated M.**_

OoOoOo

Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Anyone could be chosen.

It was what guaranteed that the hierarchal society's greatest accomplishment worked.

Everyone believed in it and valued it for the simple fact that it saved lives.

Wars had been problematic, prior to its institution back in the 1800's. Wars were especially vicious between Alpha leaders, spreading untold devastation and loss of life. To stop this, and the potential for eradicating the species, governments participated in sending a single person to represent the country every ten years.

It was agreed that treaties would only last this long, allowing for all anger, resentment, slights, and discord to be forgotten at the next meeting.

Every country participated faithfully, and it was considered the highest of honors to be chosen. Alpha, Beta, or Omega would travel to a 'neutral zone' and attempt to coax another 'nation' into a treaty by way of mating.

That person, and whomever they mated with would then be the physical embodiment of the respective nations pledge to assist one another in all things. In ten years, more would be chosen but the mates remained together for as long as they both wished it. Even war being declared on a previous allied nation could not force a mated pair to part. It was considered the most unimaginable sort of shame to even think of it.

The solution had allowed for wars to remain very low, it had a finite amount of time for one nation to be bound to another, and was the easiest way for everyone to get along.

This decade's 'meeting', The United States of America had selected, by random lottery, a young woman. The name she was born with was erased for the purpose of her representing her nation. She was only known now as 'America'. A perky young woman with blonde hair, a cowlick that constantly pointed up no matter what she did with it, and glasses.

America, for the first time in several generations, was an _Omega_. It had come as quite a shock to the higher ups, but was seen as a fortuitous event. If she had not been chosen, or a few meetings afterward, her nation might have been accused of only sending Alphas and Betas.

Omegas had a place, though lower than others, however they were the glue that held society together. Alphas had been known to tear each other apart for an Omega, more so than any Beta. However, it was only Omegas that could stand between Alphas and Betas when tensions were high. They were, mostly, considered non-threatening and had cheerful dispositions.

So that left America on the verge of being half-terrified when she was given a 'Hero's' farewell and her nation wished her the best of luck. The female felt as if she _had_ to find a satisfactory mate, not only for herself, but in the best interests of her people.

It was a lot of pressure, but sacrifice was called for if it meant saving countless others. Even if part of her wanted to bemoan her fate, the mature side of her understood that it was her duty as America and as an Omega to do whatever was needed to see this 'meeting' through.

Heaven help her.

She was escorted, by several very angry looking Alpha guards to the meeting grounds. They were not upset with her, they simply looked every inch of their Alpha nature. They were tall and muscular, their eyes would stare through her, but America kept her head high. Even if her eyes were lowered out of polite respect. They tried to wordlessly reassure her, their rough features juxtaposed with their awkward smiles.

It was required that only mated Alphas be allowed to escort her. It also prevented any over ambitious Alpha or Beta from trying to form a union before it was permitted.

The last time had caused a massive world war. It had been a huge mess. Therefore they clung tightly to the rules.

All of them.

It was tradition for the pairings to be witnessed by representatives of the government and in recent years, by the nations. It was larger than any multi-cultured sports event by far.

Tomorrow morning, all the papers in every country all over the world would announce the political outcomes of the unions.

She refused to cower, even if she was deeply worried that she'd be paired with someone cruel.

Or... boring.

She wasn't sure which was worse. What if she couldn't stand him? Or what if it was a her? America chewed her bottom lip. She took a steadying breath as the bodyguards led her down a hilly valley. At the bottom was a place for her to stand, with her Nation's flag proudly displayed from a flag pole.

America turned her blue eyes toward the next nearest nations. She could see Mexico to her right, and -rumor had it- Canada had produced an Alpha this year.

She'd been fretting ever since she'd been called to serve, that she would make a bad decision. Yes, her government had their hopes set on certain countries, but in the end it was America's choice. Whomever she submitted to would be who her nation entered into a political union with for a decade.

No pressure.

She tried to ease the tension in her shoulders, but it did not work. Cameras were stationed on the outer perimeters of sectioned off area. They only allowed the citizens to see the start, and end of the 'meeting'. Couples were afforded all rights to privacy, the same as any other. However, once their mating was finished and they were presentable, they would emerge from the gate they'd entered through to be interviewed by the international press for statements.

She swallowed, trying to ease her nerves. She could do this. Her bodyguards gave her a respectful nod, for she represented their nation on this day, as they left her at her zone. One by one, each nation would be called to venture from their position to find a mate. Her President had told her that there were fewer Omegas this year than there had been in previous meetings.

It would be fine, because Betas could still submit an Alpha. Omegas were ideal, politically speaking, if one nation possessed more power than another but the other nation had an Alpha. It allowed for an equal balance of power.

America adjusted her glasses, freezing momentarily when she heard a booming voice call out for a foreign country.

She tried to go over what she was supposed to do, and her mind turned a little fuzzy. America could catch the faint whiffs on the breeze of pheromones. Very strong pheromones. She gave a nervous glance around.

It would only be a matter of time before a nation noticed that she was not an Alpha. The female wasn't certain if that was good or bad. What if her 'mates' country was different? What if they hated Omegas? Some countries did. Some countries treated them worse than livestock.

Another country was called. Then another. And another.

Some of them sounded frightening in their native speech.

It was best not to think about it.

She tapped a foot nervously, before stopping herself. There was no time to freak out about it now. She was representing her nation! Her people would be watching her. In every bar, home, sports arena, and Jumbo-tron.

She heard the United Kingdom being called off in the distance.

Something that sounded like 'Estonia'.

Breathe America. Just stay calm.

She tried to keep her own hormones from rising to the pinnacle of fear. She'd give off a heavier scent then. She just wanted to scout around a bit, before she was figured out and claimed. That was all.

Just that.

Then Canada was called loudly in what sounded like someone with a French accent.

America took a steadying breath as she shivered. She had to do this. Other Omegas had done this and lived to tell the tale. She would do this.

She had to. It was actually akin to treason for her to back out now.

One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mis-

"THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" A male voice shouted with authority and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

America gave a stiff nod toward the cameras and a weak smile. Alright. It was now or never. Now or never.

Please, someone tell her why 'never' wasn't an option? She started forward, slowly, looking around warily as she approached the woods. She licked her lips nervously and tried not to be so keenly aware that Mexico would not be terribly far behind her. Had he been an Alpha? She hadn't been able to tell. There were far too many stronger males in the area.

She wondered for a moment if some of the other countries rigged their lotteries. Or... if they even drew by lottery. Actually, her nation might be one of only a few that did that.

Fuck...

Either way, she was stuck traipsing through some unknown wilderness, trying to pick out the unfamiliar scents in the air.

She blushed when she recognized the scent of another Omega in heat. Ah... so an Alpha had already picked someone. America averted her gaze from the area where moans started to pour out from. Yes, she would just avoid that place. The last thing she wanted was to start an international incident by interrupting an Alpha in mount.

OoOoOo

It had been over two hours, and America was frankly, starting to get more than a little pissed. She'd started out nervous and afraid. Now however, she was just fucking insulted.

She'd encountered no less than five Alphas, and two Betas. All of which had seemed highly interested in her. Some were complimentary, speaking soothing words as they approached her in their native tongues, or flashing their country pin to identify themselves. She'd kept her distance, wary about readily accepting anyone right away. No Alpha or Beta in particular had caught her attention.

She wasn't an Omega that was terribly big on scent attraction.

The Alphas had been amused by it, and the Betas had been slightly annoyed. Well, one at least, if his scowl had been anything to go by.

Two of the Alphas had been downright gorgeous and America felt herself react a little bit to their presence and assertiveness. Plus, there was just a lot of sexual tension in the air. The whole point of this place was to find a mate.

And, that really only put them all in a singular frame of mind.

America had been prepared for all of that, in each and every encounter.

Right up until they asked which country she represented, or made a motion to see her national flag pin. Then, for whatever the reason, they had literally walked away from her. Literally... walked away as if she wasn't worth their time.

One Beta had even warned a nearby Alpha that she was 'American', and they both gave her a wide berth.

Those assholes!

She was equal parts irritated and hurt. Who the fuck did they think they were? She didn't need them. She was America, for crying out loud. Her nation was awesome and she was going to find someone. Damn it!

Except... she could very well go home as the first 'America' to fail to secure a mate at this rate.

She refused to cry. She was representing the hopes of her people. However, if things did not turn around soon, she might have to throw herself at an Alpha. Actually try and wrap herself around one, or beat one over the head with a rock and drag them off somewhere. If Omegas could do that, and they could not. Therefore she would only be left with trying to, politely and respectfully, block the path of one. Which would be degrading and humiliating. Not to mention she wasn't even sure if anyone would take her. Not anymore.

America wondered what would happen if she wasn't able to mate with anyone. Would that bring her country disgrace? Would her name go down in the history books as 'The only America who could not secure a treaty'? What would her family say?

She gave a huge forlorn sigh, and sat heavily on a nearby rock that was stuck between two trees. It was fair to say that she was a little miserable. She could tell that others were pairing up, mating nearly all over the place, and she couldn't get an Alpha or Beta to stick around for sixty seconds after they found out what her nation was.

Because then they looked at her as if she were damaged or diseased or something awful. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Americans were not that bad. Honestly. Every country had good and bad people.

She watched the world in front of her with a sad expression for a time.

America snorted at the sheer harshness of the situation. She was actually out here, ready to hand over her life to someone who also represented a nation, and no one would take her.

It was an Omega's worst nightmare.

And, she got to experience it with the certainty that she would later appear live... on international television.

Then her nose detected another new pair mating and she groaned. She wouldn't be able to leave for a little while. At least until they were finished. She was too close to the pair and any movement would be seen as an act of aggression.

Awesome. This was just _epic._

The bushes from her right rustled and America turned her blue eyes toward the sound. This could get ugly quickly if the dominant partner of the new pair heard them. She couldn't tell who they were, or what they were because the air was so saturated.

A tall blonde man with a bored expression on his face looked around with dull blue eyes. America blinked at him. He was slender, and there was... a beret... in his hair.

Huh.

Well, maybe it was a touch unfair, but she was just going to guess he was an Omega too. She tried not to be a little annoyed. Two Omegas could not pair. It was unfair, but it was tradition and frankly, against biology. America waved at him with a friendly smile.

If she got the other Omega over to her area, they could wait out the mating pair together. Their scents would be unassuming. It was safest. His blue eyes caught sight of the motion, and his brows knit together. America kept her friendly grin in place. Maybe, if she was lucky, once he found out her nation he wouldn't walk off.

Even if it wasn't a mate, it was someone to talk to so she could ride out the time to her public shame without having to think about it_ every_ second.

More like every_ other_ second.

But hey, that was a lot of seconds in-between then and now. She'd take it. He approached her calmly, without his features ever changing. She blinked at him, her gaze wandering away toward the area where the mating pair were still going at it. No Alpha charged out to attack them. That was a plus.

He walked strangely, for an Omega. Something warned off in the back of her thoughts, but she pushed it aside. Cultural diversity was a tricky road to navigate. Was walking like that a thing where he was from? America paused, keeping her sweet smile in place, so as not to scare him off.

She knew her own people, not his. The last thing she wanted to do was get him caught by a furious Alpha.

The female missed the male inhaling the air subtly.

Scenting her.

The male 'nation' stopped just short of her. Well, he did not appear to be the friendly sort, but this was a unique situation. She was still gloomy herself, so she shouldn't judge.

He flashed his flag pin at her without preamble, saying nothing.

America looked at it, and gave him a crooked grin. Her eyes gleamed with hope. She knew that flag! That would spare her some discomfort in having to ask.

Like with the asshole Beta.

"Norway, huh?" She asked with a little more cheerfulness.

"Nice to meet you, I'm America." Said, 'nation' supplied in sweet manner. She gave him her best smile, and uncovered her pin. Her stars and stripes gleamed proudly.

She held her breath. He didn't turn around and leave. She waited for a few more seconds, just to be sure. He continued to stare at her.

She looked away, unable to keep his gaze. Maybe Omegas from foreign places were different than American Omegas. She honestly did not know. And she was not going into it right now. There was a groan from unknown pair in sexual congress.

America shifted uncomfortably.

"So, yeah," she said softly, "there is a pair mating over there." She jerked her head in the general direction. "We'll have to wait a little while."

She peeked up and noticed that he was staring off where she'd mentioned and America breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded. She would have chastised herself, because he likely already knew, but it didn't hurt to be friendly.

If... he could even understand her.

Right.

He probably didn't. She sighed internally. That was alright, at least there was someone for company now.

She tried not to look terribly nervous, and let her agitation at the situation grow. Norway just looked... bored. Or unfazed by it. Whichever. Well, she envied him for that. She was ready to go out of her mind. He likely didn't have to worry about Alphas taking one look at his nation and turn around to run.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but he made her uncomfortable for some reason. In her memories she could never recall being this jittery around another Omega. However, this was also a situation she'd never been in before.

So...

Maybe he was just as nervous as she was? It was possible. Hell, it was likely.

However, he also wasn't saying anything. He was just watching her. Not moving. Hm, did he know she was also an Omega? It might have been hard to tell. She'd been around several mating pairs. From the scent of him, so had he. Maybe she ought to tell him she wasn't an Alpha so he could calm down and quit looking at her as if she was supposed to do something.

Did he want her to say something?

"Um..." She stated eloquently, "I'm sure they'll finish soon. Anytime now..." America trailed off with a blush on her face.

Norway watched her intently, assessing.

She winced internally. Maybe it was just better to stay silent.

Something rustled near them. The scent of another Alpha wafted in her nose. It was closer. Really close. She took a delicate sniff of the air. America stilled, her head reflexively lowering that the obvious pheromones of an unmated, but aroused, Alpha.

She didn't notice that her 'Omega' friend was watching her reaction with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

Her attention was focused on the newcomer. Part of her was excited and hopeful. The other part of her could only bitterly think that she'd show her flag again and this unknown Alpha would walk back the way her came.

However, she was now with another Omega. Which meant she might be forced to watch Norway get it on with someone.

Not her idea of fun. Yet, she had to accept the possibility.

America reasoned with herself that she shouldn't be so fidgety. The scents were overwhelming and she nearly had to shake her head to focus. She tried to look around, but she noticed the blonde male staring at her... still. Was he sick? Was he trying to communicate something? Crap, had she insulted him somehow. Great.

Now not only was she going to be shamed for not mating, but for starting an international incident with another _Omega._ Fucking hell.

She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes. Something flashed across his eyes, she looked downward. His attention moved to the sound of footsteps.

The pair nearby must have finished, because there was movement continuing about them. America nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she could leave.

"Well, it was great meeting you," America said with soft smile. She hoped up off the rock, dusting off her pants. "Stay safe."

The Alpha scent was stronger now. Much, much stronger and-

"Hallo!" A deep voice called out and America froze.

She swallowed reflexively and slowly turned. The Alpha she'd smelled before was staring at her. Directly at her. It made that uncomfortable feeling return. Something wriggled in the back of her thoughts but she shoved it aside.

Her instinct twitched to life. The Omega female assessed the Alpha.

The male had darker blonde hair, closer to her own color. He was taller than even the blonde Omega behind her. His eyes were a deeper blue and America backed up a step. His gaze was dominant and heavy. Her eyes dropped toward the ground. She was not actually trying to challenge anybody.

"Hello," she replied politely as a shiver of excitement coursed through her. Her mouth was dry. He said something else, she didn't catch.

She felt her heart rate quicken, and she blushed slightly at his cheerful voice. Norway remained behind her, unmoving.

The Alpha crooned something at her, which she still didn't understand. However, she tensed notably as he closed the gap between them and her gazed landed on his flag pin. As high as she felt comfortable looking at the moment.

"Denmark!" He said happily with an masculine undercurrent to his words, as he noticed where she was looking.

His voice had her instincts screaming to listen.

Oh. She tried not to get her hopes up. He would likely walk off too. She was about to tell him her nation, when he moved forward. He was close enough she could feel the heat of his body. Her thoughts grew a little fuzzy. None of the other Alphas had gotten so close.

America's lips parted as he inhaled deeply.

"Omega?" He questioned with a touch of excitement in his words.

She nodded numbly, unable to do much more than gape at the handsome Alpha. Her mind sluggishly tried to process what was going on.

He was very close, she was keenly aware of it.

Denmark. Denmark was a good nation right? He certainly looked nice enough, and his smile made her feel a little weak at the knees. America stood still, waiting for him to do _something_. She couldn't seem to move as her heart pounded in her ears.

He made a slight gesture toward her. Belatedly she realized she hadn't identified herself yet.

Her fingers shook when she showed her pin, the America flag.

"Amerika?" He asked, clearly surprised. "En Amerikansk Omega?"

She blushed and nodded firmly, her back straightening with pride for her country. It did not take much to figure out what he was asking when her nation was said. Followed by 'Omega'. She kept her gaze downward and fought not to bow her head anymore. It would be taken as a sign of submission.

Her people needed her to keep her wits about her. Subconsciously she shifted backward half an inch.

There was a moment of pause, and she knew he was deciding something. The anticipation was making something inside her squirm. She knew her scent spiked higher when he gave a slight chuckle. It was a pleasant sound.

He turned toward Norway, she saw him shift slightly.

"Hallo," he said again, but she stiffened. The air around them seemed to change in an instant.

There was clear aggression in his tone. _'Hallo_' sounded like he wanted Norway to back away this instant. She blinked in confusion. Why would he be upset by another Omega?

Unless...

"Gå vekk." Norway replied in a low voice. It too brimmed with aggression.

She groaned internally.

America backed up instinctually. She'd misread Norway. He wasn't an _Omega._ She'd been in the presence of an_ Alpha_. One that hadn't been clearly broadcasting himself.

Oh lord. That explained why he'd been staring at her. She internally winced. Her hormones spiked again at the sound of dominance in Norway's voice. Her blue eyes flickered to the two Alphas that were sizing each other up. America discreetly moved further out of the way.

She knew these things could escalate quickly. She'd seen it happen before with a friend of hers.

"Nej, du forlader," Demark replied with a dangerous smile.

"Jeg var her først," The smaller male replied evenly, hardly moving as his gaze narrowed on the Danish man.

"Hun er ikke parret," was the reply as Denmark advanced forward a step. A clear display of aggression.

America desperately wished she knew what the hell was being _said._ She adjusted her glasses, looking between the males in concern. Her movements were slow, not meant to draw attention.

She might not know the language, but the tones and body language told her a great deal. She did not believe she had to be worried about going home a failure any longer. That was more than a touch of pressure off her shoulders.

Her blue eyes wandered to the smaller Alpha.

Norway was also a good nation, right? She couldn't recall anything negative about the country. The fact was that she would go to the victor if they decided to fight one another. It was the way things were. It kept with tradition for the 'meetings' and allowed the more animalistic side of their biology through.

In other words, as an Omega, she would not move from this spot until a mate was decided. Alphas competed over access to a mate. It was a form of sexual selection. They were all bound by it. Though they were not purely like animals. There was not true season of 'heat' at a given period of time during the year, as it was with animals. However it did come in varying cycles depending on the person.

Her hormones were kicking up and she shivered. Her eyes dilated as the two males faced each other. Norway took a step closer to Denmark, clearly intent on answering the challenge.

Liquid heat pooled between her thighs at the biological promise of a mate. America stood back and waited, watching silently. It was her scent that filled the air quickly, thickening it with a sweet tang that caused the males to momentarily glance back at her.

There were two slight noises of approval.

America could only blush, and look downward quickly. She had no control over it now. The roles have been set and she can only anticipate the outcome. Whoever won would be the better mate, according to nature.

She was half lust drunk watching the two attractive Alphas, when they turned their attention back to each other. They were exceedingly different from one another, but she thought that she'd never understand a single fucking word they said.

So. they had that much in common.

"Jeg vil pare med Omega." Norway said with narrowed eyes.

"Nej, vil du ikke." The more cheerful nation replied with a snarl.

Oh, they were talking about her again. She knew that much. Her ears picked up on rustling and the sounds of approaching steps again. She glanced briefly to the intruder, a dark haired female, who took one look at the two Alphas staring each other down and retreated slowly.

Smart.

By the time she looked back, the first blow had already been thrown. It was the taller Alpha, Denmark, who moved first. Norway moved to the side, avoiding the blow, as the first expression of fury crossed his face briefly.

"Du er irriterende," he said coldly.

"Tak," the taller said with a slight growl to his words. "nu indsende."

Her senses were lighting up. Displays of dominance. America shook. She was not much for scents but this was something else entirely.

America felt her body flushing and more slickness pooled as she tried not to make a sound. No distractions, it would be rude. Or... something. An instinct warned her to hold as still as possible. Perhaps it would be solved with only a little bloodshed. She clenched her thighs together and swallowed hard.

It took a force of will to keep the whine from bursting from her throat.

She had not been expecting this. It was not unwelcome, but she hadn't been expecting it. America trembled as the need grew. It was basic, primal, and all consuming. She would be ready for the victor. Alphas and Omegas could, and sometimes did, lose control. However, it was highly regulated by society what was permissible.

This, according to what she'd been told, was one of those times.

They moved so quickly, she struggled to see every blow exchanged. The sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh with force behind it, made her wince a few times. America knew that their aggression would not be turned toward her.

There was a crack of bone being broken and her gaze flicked to the taller Alpha holding his nose with a growl as blood started to flow.

Oh no. That would only going to inflame the situation. And the look of rage that crossed Denmark's face told her she'd been correct in her assumption.

It turned into savage brawling and shouts of rage filled the air. She kept her head bowed, not looking up anymore as the Alphas started exchanging snarled insults. Or what she assumed as insults. A branch snapped, causing her to freeze even more in her spot. America slowly lowered her gaze to the ground.

A cry was cut off mid-shout.

A dull and repeating thud occurred, someone being struck over and over again. She didn't want to watch, the sounds were enough. She was an Omega, she did not enjoy the fighting or have the need to dominate as the Alphas did.

The fighting had stopped.

There was silence for a full three seconds, and the sound of heavy panting. America shivered, a soft moan tumbled from her lips. Her blue eyes widened as she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. Her breaths came out in short, noiseless pants.

She took a breath, trying to steady the need that was still causing her to tremble with barely suppressed _need._ Her mind and instinct kept prodding her about the chance to mate. A _mate. _

Her body felt like it was burning.

"Amerika, kom hit," the Alpha's voice commanded of her.

She didn't understand what he said, but how he said it. She slowly lifted her blue eyes, her gaze hovering over his pin.

Norway.

She nodded meekly, and moved toward him. Her legs trembled. Her scent was nearly overpowering to her own nose, she did not doubt it was stronger for the Alpha. She keened softly, unable to stop it. It felt like she was overheating and she knew that only Norway could make it stop now. Instinct told her that, she'd never been in this position before.

Not near an Alpha about ready to sob with desire.

Her body was trembling for even a touch of his hand. She licked her bottom lip, something to distract her from the presence of him.

It did not work.

The alpha grabbed her roughly, and she melted against him with a needy sort of whine.

"Min Omega," he half-growled in a deep voice that made her slide her eyes closed momentarily.

She'd do anything he wanted if he just made it stop burning. America nodded opening her eyes slightly, and bowing her head to the side exposing her neck. A sign of submission to him. She was an Omega that was unable to do anything except plead with him to continue.

Her gaze wandered to the trail of crimson trickling down the side of his mouth. It was the most arousing sight she'd ever seen. America blushed and trembled. Her tongue darted out and licked the corner of his mouth quickly. Her eyes widened at her boldness.

It earned her a rumble of approval. He crooned something at her as her eyelids slid closed. She undulated her hips against him, mewling.

The next thing she knew, she was being pushed down to the ground. Rough hands were stripping her, but it felt so wonderful to have him touching her. The need to be claimed was overpowering anything but the feel of his skin on hers. America whimpered, digging her fingers into his shoulders, her eyes wide as she sought more contact with him. There could have been a hundred people right next to them watching, but she didn't care right now. She didn't care if the sun fell out of the sky, as long as his cock filled her.

She nearly lost all conscious thought when he nipped sharply at her neck. America gasped rocking her hips against his.

He growled something at her, but her mind feverishly worked out that is sounded nice. Sort of. She hoped. Heck, she couldn't think straight. The feeling of him lining up to her slick entrance had stars nearly bursting inside her addled brain. He buried his head in the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

The scent of arousal that poured off of him was making it hard for her to do much more than moan wantonly as she tried to rut against him. She panted a soft breath in his ear, and whimpered at him again. Her core was slick and too empty.

She needed him to claim her. It was on the tip of her tongue to just beg him for it. Then he thrust forward with a powerful surge and she was lost in a euphoric sense of uninhibited pleasure.

He pulled his head up and stared down at her with those intense blue eyes that looked far from dull. America moaned and buried her head in his chest, hiding slightly. He snarled something at her, and she peeked up a wanton look of hazy lust on her face. He withdrew slightly, her body trying to keep him in. Her muscles contracted around him, gripping his firmly.

Norway watched her with half-hooded eyes as he gave the Omega exactly what she wanted.

Everything.

HIs movements were fierce, driving, and wonderful. She clung to him and made noises that should have alerted anyone within a half-mile as to what they were doing. It was perfect as they moved with each other.

She started babbling pleas at him. Ones she knew he probably didn't understand, but each time his hips snapped back to hers she was near swooning with delight. He was better than she'd even dared hope. Norway was strong, handsome, and he was her Alpha.

The knowledge had her hurtling toward the precipice of completion. It was nearly indescribable. She cried out something, she wasn't sure what, as the world felt as if it were disappearing around her as the feeling of him thrusting inside her caused her to encircle his waist with her legs. America tried to get just that extra bit of...

There!

Her Alpha growled something in her ear. It sounded a lot like the word 'mine'.

She screamed, loud and in ecstasy. All but shattering beneath him.

The other Alpha, Denmark, previously forgotten began to stir. America shook under Norway as he stilled in her, knotting.

He looked down at her with his blue eyes staring into her glassy ones, a look of possessiveness on his face that had her practically ready to mate again.

"Hvis han ser deg som dette, vil jeg drepe ham." Her Alpha said forcefully as he kissed her.

America had no idea what he said, but he was damn sexy when he said it.

OoOoOo

_**Spotlight on Norway**_

_Recently, the International attention has all been focused on Norway. During the recent 'meeting' new mated pairs have been announced and new projects are already in the works. As is customary during the after 'meeting', each new mated pair is asked for their thoughts and opinions of their country's new acquired ally. _

_Norway has been under some scrutiny since yesterday, when the national representative struck and injured an Beta reporter. Eye witnesses to the occurrence claimed that the Alpha saw the Beta's close proximity to his American Omega as quote, "Annoying."_

_Mating details have not been disclosed. Though the union has been confirmed. The Beta is currently receiving in-house care at a local hospital. _

_The Norwegian government has refused to apologize for the incident._

_The United States of America, true to the purpose of the meeting, stands firmly behind Norway's actions._

_**OOOOO**_

_**AN:**_

_**Okay, so the conversation between Denmark and Norway basically went like this.**_

_**Starting with Norway.**_

_**"Go away."**_

_**"No, you leave."**_

_**"I was here first."**_

_***insert Alpha male glaring* Then Denmark talks**_

_**"She's not paired."**_

_**"I will pair the Omega."**_

_**"No, you will not."**_

_**Then Norway calls Denmark annoying. **_

_**"Thanks," Denmark replies, "Now submit" (implying that Norway should concede that Denmark is the better Alpha. Which most certainly did not happen.**_

_**Then Norway tells America "America come here."**_

_**Then when Denmark stirs, Norway warns her.**_

_**" If he sees you like this, I will kill him."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Request for America having children 'states' and Daddy Norway. Minnesota as Norway's child. I twisted it a bit to be any country that colonized in America had a child with her. When it became The United States of America. Therefore there are not multiple children for certain Countries. However, they are all named after states. **_

_**Everybody only gets one.**_

_**Will be a story Arc and turn to humor after laying this groundwork. **_

_**Rated T for implication and language. **_

OoOoOo

"Who is my daddy?" The little boy asked while playing in the tub with various colorful bath toys. The sea of foam bubbles were the perfect companion to his squirting blue whale. Which was held tightly in his left hand as he splashed it back down.

America stilled. Her blue eyes widened as she looked up from soaping the washcloth that was shaped like a frog. She tensed, but smiled all the same. America tucked a stray lock of hair back nervously. Hoping she'd misheard him.

"What?" She asked patiently, in the nurturing tone she always had around her children.

The blonde haired boy looked at his mother with a serious look that reminded her painfully of his father.

"Well, everyone else gets to see their daddies sometimes and I haven't seen mine. So, who is my daddy?" The stray lock of hair, that was attached to nothing caught her attention. It dripped some bubbles back into the water.

Her features gentled, understanding what he was refereeing too. She slipped the soapy cloth over his arm. Her eyes downcast. What did she say in a moment like this?

The United States of America, USA or America for short, had many children. Just as her neighbor Canada did. In fact, some of her children shared the same fathers as Canada's. It was just a fact of history. However, there was one large difference between America and Canada.

America's other children were all daughters, she had only one son. They were named after her states, though the boundaries had changed with time. They were as she knew them. In fact, little Minnesota she had thought would be a girl. Hence his name, but it had not turned out that way. Though she had no idea why she only had one son, it had simply turned out that way. Her children ranged from ages 10-4 physically, and maturity wise it was rather apt as well. They argued over laws and ideals constantly, as well as anything else they could think of.

They were, after all, children.

She sighed as she focused on her only son sitting expectantly in the tub, staring at her.

"Well, sweetie," America started softly, "you've never really wanted to know before-"

"But," her son interrupted quickly, "Florida talks about her papa Spain all the time. New York grows tulips for-"

"The Netherlands," America murmured while nodding her head. "You're right. And yes, I know that Maryland talks with Sweden often."

Her son stilled and looked at her with a sad look.

"Doesn't daddy love me?"

She blinked, and stilled her hand.

"What?" Her brows knit in confusion.

Minnesota began to sniffle, his voice turning high pitched. "I hear them talk about their daddies and I want to know where mine went."

It nearly broke her heart. She pulled her child into a hug, not caring about the fact he was wet and soapy. She hushed him down and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and it was the truth.

America had waited, she always waited, until the day her children asked about their fathers. It was not out of meanness or unkindness. It was that most of her children were young, some very young, and did not understand that though her country might not get along with their respective father, America would.

America had made it a point to keep the relationships between her children's fathers and herself a constant. No matter which way politics swayed, she wanted her kids to have the opportunity to know whoever their father was.

She never wanted them to have their hearts broken, or be caught in the middle of some political jargon. So she nurtured and cared for her children until they finally asked the question she knew would come.

'Who is my father?'

And she always told them. Like she was fixing to do now.

"Mama, who is my daddy?" Minnesota asked again.

"Norway," America murmured with a smile. "Your daddy's name is Norway."

The light returned to her little boy's eyes and he looked at her eagerly.

"Do you have a picture of him? What is he like? Does he look like me?"

She laughed as the questions started at a mile a minute. America gazed at him fondly. Rinsing the soap off of him. It was harder than usual because he kept squirming and asking her all about Norway. She answered as best as she could as she reached over and started draining the tub.

Perhaps it was time. Minnesota was similar to the physical appearance and mentality of a five year old. Though chronologically he was much older.

Taking care of her children was a large part of the reason that America never stayed behind after meetings. There was always someone that needed help, or had gotten stuck, or broken something, or countless other everyday 'emergencies'.

Like the time Pennsylvania got stuck up the apple tree, and refused to climb down because she was too 'Awesome' to admit she was terrified.

"I have an idea," She replied with a motherly tone, "instead of just telling you; Why don't we go see him?"

The little boy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course." America said as she started to put the bath toys away. "But, you have to get out of the tube first."

She helped him dry off and as he dressed she went and got her cell phone. If she was taking one child to see his father, she needed to take them all.

OoOoOo

The fathers of America's children came from all over the globe. In fact, Canada -her northern neighbor- and she had a daughter together.

She called Canada first, asking if their daughter could come and stay with him for a little while. To visit. All of America's children lived with her. Not in separate states, but in her home, toward the central area of the United States. Her eldest only being physically and emotionally ten years old made America more than bit protective of them.

All of them.

And they were all well aware of that fact. So it was not very often that they were allowed to go visit with their fathers, because of politics or wars that were cropping up all over the place.

However, her daughters understood what was happening. They had all gone through it themselves. They kept Minnesota busy while she placed call after call.

Crossing Canada off her list, because he readily agreed to see the only child that did not live with him. Though America was much more inclined to allow joint-custody with Canada, she could not allow their daughter to cross the border willy-nilly.

OoOoOo

She dialed Russia next.

"Amerika?" His deep voice came over the phone. There was a hint of menace to his tone. "If you are calling about-"

"Dorogoi." she interrupted quickly.

The change was instantaneous.

"What is it? Has something happened to Alaska?" Russia asked in a quiet tone, his concern clear.

"No," America rushed to assure him. "nothing like that."

Russia and America had worked out an understanding a long time ago that if she called him by any endearment, their daughter was in the room. It kept them from saying anything that might hurt Alaska to hear. Or from trading their usual insults.

The Cold War had been a steep reminder to Russia that even if they were at odds, he was never to break the rule. Alaska would be loved by both her parents, no matter what was happening between them. During the latter part of World War II, he had been furious at America for butting into his plans for East Germany.

He had said some things, very unkind things about America, and the female nation had been fine with that. Shrugging it off. However, when Russia had alluded to telling Alaska all about her 'Whore' or a mother, America had snapped.

She forbade Russia from seeing their daughter until he could grow up and act like a father and not a nation.

He had been beyond furious, ready to tear America apart. Tensions between them had been very high, and in private they had come to blows a few times. However, through it all-though he would not find out until later when relations between them stabilized- America had told their daughter that no matter what happened Russia would always love Alaska.

When he was allowed to see Alaska again, many years later, his daughter had been overjoyed to see him. There was no suspicion or anger in her violet eyes. She chattered away about how glad she was that he 'wasn't busy anymore'.

Busy.

That had been America's excuse for over a decade. That Russia had been busy, but loved Alaska. America had even made certain to buy their daughter presents during her birthdays and holiday that had been addressed from him.

It had humbled him somewhat. To have the knowledge that America refused to use their daughter in any aspect of their relations. She had told him firmly that when Alaska was around they were her parents. Not nations.

Fuck the rest of the world.

Russia, had found himself smiling at her vulgar certainty. He had made certain to never even hint at breaking that one fundamental rule.

However, America also very rarely ever called him about Alaska either. His daughter was named after the state, but had come about when Russia had forgotten that he had colonized in North America far earlier on. When America had taken over the old colony, she discovered she was carrying 'Alaska'.

It had been an interesting letter. One that Russia had been forever glad he had not burned.

"Then what is the matter?" He asked gruffly, his heart racing.

"Would... would you be willing to have Alaska visit for a little while?" America asked gently.

He felt his face twist in surprise.

"A visit?" He repeated, making certain he heard her.

"Yeah," she replied kindly, "in your homeland."

He heard an excited squeal from the other end of the phone.

"...ska. Not so loud. He hasn't agree yet, missy." He heard America say father away.

He smiled.

"Da, America." Russia said happily. "Alaska can come for a visit."

"Wonderful," she said, back to her normal volume. "Do you think you could meet us in Europe? I'm dropping off some of the other kids with their fathers...as soon as I get a hold of them."

America was letting her children out of the country? He was tense once more. Did he need to protect Alaska? Had someone threatened America? He narrowed his eyes at the nearest wall. If the wall had been capable of movement, it would have slunk backward in fear.

"What is going on?" He asked simply.

America sighed, and he could hear the nervousness in the expression.

"Minnesota asked about his father today." She said by way of explanation.

Russia's eye brows nearly disappeared into his hair line.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

He found himself curious. No one knew who Minnesota's father was. America had kept her only son away from Russia. Actually, she kept all her children away from the countries that weren't their father. He remembered when Alaska was furious she could not go visit France with her sister. It was actually a very wise decision on America's part.

She protected Alaska as fiercely as she did all her other children.

Russia approved, and admired the blonde nation for it. Though he would never say it out loud.

"Are you going to take him to see his father then?"

"Yes, of course," America replied as if not taking him was never an option.

Though Russia often wondered why the boy's father had never visited. He came to see his daughter as often as he could.

"Ah, I see." And he did. It would be hard enough for another nation to meet their child for the first time. It would be difficult for America to be distracted by all her other children.

Only those that had children with America knew about them at all. It was a safety measure.

"So, can you meet us in Germany?" She asked kindly.

He nodded, even though she could not see it.

"Just tell me when, da?"

"Three days?"

"I will be there."

"Bye Dorogoi," she said softly, a loud crash over powered most of her word, but he heard it.

"Goodbye, MIlaya Moyna," Russia replied as they disconnected.

He had some planning to do. His daughter was coming home for a visit!

OoOoOo

Sweden nearly fell over sideways when America had introduced him to their daughter over a century ago. He had been part of a few nations that had tried to colonize North America. And, he had been successful. He had, along with other Nordic nations found purchase on soil that would later become part of the United States of America.

So now, he had a little girl with America. Though it was fair to state that Sweden had more than one child. One was actually a micro-nation, that only really existed on the internet, and some of his other colonies earlier on.

However, with America he had a daughter. A sweet child that was not much older than four.

When America called him, he eagerly agreed to take her for a little while. He had much he wanted to show his darling daughter. She had his unassuming nature and America's smile. Though her hair was very much like his and the darker blonde strands fell in soft locks over her face in a few places.

He loved her instantly, and would take her to see the country side. He wanted to start teaching her his language. She was a bright little thing, his Maryland.

However, he was going to keep her away from his neighbor.

He... hadn't told Norway about her. It was part of the rules he and America had set down. Only those she had children with were to know about them.

Sweden canceled all his upcoming meetings and called Finland. If Sweden was getting Maryland, then Finland was getting New Jersey.

OoOoOo

Denmark checked his e-mail . There was a message from America.

It just said 'Call me'.

Hm. He wondered what all that was about. With a happy grin he dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hallo America, it's Denmark."

"Oh hi!" She said again. "Hey listen, do you think you could-"

There was a suddenly screaming in the background.

"Minnesota, don't chase Delaware around with a toad," America reprimanded with an sharp tone.

"-rry Mama," the boy replied.

Denmark smothered a laugh. He'd have to teach his daughter to be tougher about amphibians. When America had told him that his colonization had resulted in a daughter, he'd been flabbergasted. He hadn't thought it worked that way. He'd tried colonizing in Sweden and Norway, but it had never brought anything or anyone about.

However, with America, she'd given him a little girl that was the happiest thing around and he loved her dearly.

He was also a little fond of the girl's mother.

"How is Delaware, by the way?" He asked eagerly. He had a few children, he discovered later on, but none of them had inherited his personality quite like Delaware had.

"Fine. Anyway, about this week..."

OoOoOo

A woman with blonde hair, a cowlick, and glasses stumbled through the airport. Several small children held hands behind her. America had three guards helping her keep track of her kids. They pulled a veritable wagon of baggage along with them. America had one hand on New York who was currently riding on her shoulders, and the other on the conga-line of her other children.

She was expedited through security, though it still took over an hour to get all the kids through. She booked an entire plane to herself and the kids. Along with the various members of security and a few extra seats for the pets that some of her daughters had refused to go without.

America had too much to do and concern herself with. She wasn't even going to argue.

Most of the nations had agreed to meet her in Germany. Russia would be there. Spain had sent word he would be waiting at the baggage claim for Florida yesterday. Prussia of course would be there for Pennsylvania and Germany was coming to pick up their daughter as well. Finland and Sweden would be waiting for them all to arrive together. England was eager to see Virginia. Denmark was coming for Delaware. The Netherlands had insisted on coming to get New York from the air port.

Actually, all of the nations insisted on meeting America at the airport, for which she was exceedingly grateful.

France had been nearly over the moon, stating that he needed something good to happen in his life right now. America was letting Louisiana stay longer than originally planned, to cheer France up.

Suddenly Colorado fell and started crying. America moved New York off her back and looked at her smaller daughter. She picked her up and dusted off her knees.

"Hey honey," America crooned gently, "you're fine. Where's my big girl?"

Colorado sniffled and quieted before pointing to herself.

"There ya go gorgeous." The nation said with a smile. "Now grab my hand and will be done very soon."

The TSA worker gave her a knowing look. America could tell she had the pity of many a mother in line with her. The girls did their best to keep from bounding all over the walls, Minnesota was trying to climb on the conveyer belt.

America sighed and lifted him off with one hand.

He was so much like her sometimes.

Finally they were through security and America looked down the long expanse of ground she had to cover to get to their gate.

"I'm Hungry."

"I'm thirsty."

"I have to tinkle."

"I have to pee."

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Which one is our plane?"

"Hey, can we get some head phones for the plane ride? Please?"

"I think I feel sick."

America closed her eyes and counted to ten. If any nation wanted to know why she didn't travel with the kids ver often, this was why.

"Florida hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Nevada bit me!"

"So what?"

"I think Iowa threw up..."

America turned.

Yes. Yes Iowa had.

The people looked on in sympathy for the poor woman who was obviously on a class field trip of some sort.

OoOoOo

They took fifteen minutes just to get everyone off the plane. America put the oldest girls up front, because she could trust them and watched after the younger ones. The guards followed, helping keep the children from getting lost or separated as they made their way down to baggage claim.

America turned and looked around.

They should be here somewhere...

Ah.

There.

There was a milling group of extremely handsome men that were all looking excited, bored, or irritated at having to wait next to a nation they did not like.

Bingo.

America put her fingers to her lips and let out an ear-piercing whistle.

All eyes snapped toward her. Several nations smiled widely, and it was as if a stampede of buffalo came rushing at the American group. Prussia pushed Germany out of the way and was the first to come collect a daughter. Most of the countries had other children, but they understood that America only brought them all out for a special reason.

Some gave her looks of encouragement.

America waved at him tiredly. He smirked back at her. She needed coffee.

Finland, as if by magic, was at her side with a Styrofoam cup in his hand.

God she loved Finland for the wonderful nation he was.

He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and scooped New Jersey up in his arms. The blonde girl giggled and gave Finland a large hug.

"How was the flight?" he asked kindly.

America just shook her head. Iowa simply got... nervous sometimes. But, then again, she was Austria's daughter.

Her blue eyes wandered to do a head count. Russia was here, and Alaska had already managed to launch herself at him. Good. Finland had New Jersey, and Sweden was picking up Maryland. Spain was swinging Florida around in his arms and exclaiming something happily.

He paused and winked at America. She blushed.

The Netherlands collected New York, who also looked a great deal like her father. Denmark and Delaware nearly crushed in a large, exuberant hug. England was offering Virginia tea... already. Well, that was fine.

Ireland stood behind England, waiting patiently. Protugal had located their dark-haired daughter, roughly the physical age of seven and swung her on his shoulders.

This was the only time every nation was happy with America. She laughed quietly to herself.

France made his way toward her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. His way of thanking her for brining Louisiana to stay with him.

"Alright," America said after a moment, and a long sip of coffee. "Girls!"

Her daughters all turned toward her, with rapt attention.

"Be good to your fathers. _Listen_ to them. You know I love you all."

There was a chorus of 'love you too's' and America smiled.

She trusted the male nations to keep the kids safe.

"If you need me at all," she said addressing the nations, "my cell phone will be on, and you can reach me at any time."

Minnesota peaked up at her, and America smiled. She could see the question in his eyes.

"We have one more plane ride, alright? Then we can go see your daddy." She reassured soothingly.

The male nations looked at Minnesota, then back at America.

Denmark and The Netherlands started laughing hysterically.

"Daddy, what's so funny?" Delaware asked sweetly.

"Nothing," Denmark wheezed, trying to contain himself.

Prussia was less tactful.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes looking at Minnesota. "Norway?"

America started downing her coffee again as she blushed furiously.

OoOoOo

Sweden, Finland, and their children all went with America to the next gate. They were headed in a similar direction. However, they parted ways and America kissed her girls goodbye. She gave Finland and Sweden a hug.

America grabbed Minnesota's hand as they embarked on the last flight to see his father.

When the plane landed, America was ready to sleep for a hundred years, but it wasn't time yet. She placed Minnesota in a booster seat she'd rented from the rental car place and they were off.

"Momma?" her little boy asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, honey?"

"Will he like me?"

"He'll love you," America reassured gently. It wasn't a lie. Norway would adore Minnesota. She'd just have to explain things to him.

Like why she'd never tired to really contact him after the first time. Or why everyone else knew about their son except him. Because she'd sworn them all to only speak with nations she had children with, and she'd never told the others Norway was his father.

"Momma?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Does daddy love you?"

She made a noncommittal noise. It was complicated. Which was the super adult way to say that she had no idea how to explain it to a child.

"Daddy and Mommy are very close," she settled on saying. Politically they were not bad off.

"Oh." Minnesota said. Then he was quiet for several minutes.

"Do you love daddy?"

"Yes." America answered truthfully.

"Like you love Louisiana's Daddy? Or New York's?" He questioned innocently.

America swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes but she refused to cry in front of her son.

"Well..." She started unsurely, "England was mommy's first love."

Minnesota nodded, his eyes watching her through the rearview mirror.

"And yes, mommy loved France. And Prussia," she added after a moment, pausing in between her words to read the signs.

"And Russia, Spain, Portugal, Canada, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, The Netherlands-"

She paused and thought for a moment. How was this best handled?

"Honey," she said sparing a glance in the mirror at Minnesota. "Mommy loves every nation that has given her one of you wonderful kids."

"So you love daddy?"

"Yes," America said with that traitorous lump in her throat. "He was... very special to mommy."

It took less time than she'd imagined to make it to Norway's house.

She smiled at her son, as he unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to open the car door faster than she could get out.

He really was excited, wasn't he? They approached the house hand in hand. Minnesota was biting his lip and trying to bury himself into her leg.

It was going to be fine.

She rung the doorbell, and waited for a moment. She rubbed her son's back as they both held their breath.

The door opened and the familiar tall blonde nation peeked down at them. His dull blue eyes widened fractionally for a moment.

"America?" He asked with some surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," America nodded congenially toward the male nation. "I sent you an e-mail about this." She reminded him gently.

"You said it was important?" Norway asked calmly, glancing at America with confusion as to why there was a boy with her.

Her smile never wavered, but she took a deep breath.

"Norway," America said trying to put some warmth into her voice. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

The taller nation stared at her, his face reveling he was rather bored if not slightly curious.

"Norway, this is Minnesota. Minnesota, this is Norway." She said gesturing between them by way of introduction.

The nation's dull blue eyes landed on the child, who was clinging to America's pants. He took in the blonde hair, and the one curl that was attached to nothing. The features that were a perfect blend of the two of them and...

His eyes widened.

When his gaze met hers, America cleared her throat.

"Yes," she answered, confirming what his wide eyes were asking. "He is your son."

Norway stared at her.

"Mama?" Minnesota asked eagerly. "Is this him?"

"Yes, honey," America replied gently, with a look of love at her son. "This is your father. Norway."

"Daddy!" The little boy yelled excitedly, his hand trembling as he barely held onto his mother. His blue eyes were wide. "Hi!"

The male nation froze, looking down at the boy once more. He pushed the door open wider, and gestured them inside.

"I think," Norway said neutrally, "you are correct. We do need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I have quite a few requests to fill. So I am pausing requests for a few days while I try to catch up!**_

_**Thank you for all the reading and reviews. Yay!**_

_**I own nothing. Rated M for possessive/pervert America**_

OoOoOo

When America showed up at his door, Norway tried to shut it quickly.

However, she was stronger than she appeared and made it impossible for him to actually close it in her face. He felt a fissure of annoyance.

Part of him wished he'd never told America where he lived.

Just like Denmark.

The other nations were mostly fine, except for the one or two that thought he was a girl for some reason. Norway did not understand it. There was nothing feminine about him. Not like the nation staring up at him with a hopeful expression. He narrowed his dull blue eyes at America. For all her faults, loudness, and forward ways, she had never once thought he was a woman.

As far as he knew, he conceded lightly.

"Norway," she started out in a tone that already alerted him to the fact she wanted something.

"No." He replied neutrally before trying to put all of his weight into closing the door again.

It wouldn't even budge. He internally started to twitch. He suddenly had a deeper sense of kinship with England. What that nation must have endured...

"Oh come on," she pleaded with an innocent smile. "You don't even know what I am going to say yet."

"Doesn't matter." He replied in a low voice.

Her lower lips started to pout. Norway looked away. Not the 'face' as America called it. It made him slightly less irritated with her sometimes. He already knew she'd widen her eyes.

America drew a breath.

Norway braced himself for something stupid.

"If you don't help me," she said with a quiver in her voice. "I'll _die_!"

Well, that was a new one.

He paused, his blue eyes snapped over to her face. His expression was unchanged.

"I'll make sure to mourn you." Norway said steadily, not moved in the slightest.

The female nation had tears in her eyes. "That is so... un-heroic." She said with a very sad look.

Damn.

Norway felt... what was that strange things American's felt? Remorse? Was that it? It made him want to do that thing other nations did. Apologize. Was this what remorse felt like? He didn't like it.

He said nothing.

America frowned slightly. Her cheeks puffed out as she slammed a fist into the door, making the wood crack. Norway blinked slowly, unimpressed.

"Fine! Be a jerk," she muttered with an angry blush dusting her cheeks.

Anger he could handle. That was much better than some weepy nation. She'd yell for a bit, then they would awkwardly talk about something actually having to do with their nations. Then she'd leave.

Just like she had every month for the last thirty years. Which was why he was so unsympathetic and jaded to the things she spouted.

"When the trolls get me, you'll be blamed." America snapped, her blue eyes flashing behind Texas. "I hope you can live with knowing you caused the death of a Hero!"

Norway paused. HIs gaze slowly wandered around the surrounding area before going back to America who looked like a pouting teenager. He felt the corner of his lips twitch. Norway was a far more reserved nation than America. It was simply a cultural fact. She was overly animated in the way she approached things. He preferred to think things through, and take his time to decide something or about someone before becoming keen on the idea.

However, she had peaked his interest, and they'd known each other for a very long time. This was the first time she'd ever brought up trolls without laughing.

Something was going on.

"What are you going on about?" He asked neutrally.

He looked at her patiently, waiting for her to continue.

America looked downward for a moment then back at Norway. Her lower lip trembled.

"Trolls eat Christians!" She exclaimed dramatically. "They eat Christians and I have a fucking _Bible belt."_ She waved her arms around wildly.

Years of knowing her allowed Norway to adjust to 'American Volume' as he called it. So he did not wince or shy away from her loud declaration.

That was all fine and good, but what the hell was she talking about?

"What?" He asked, intrigued against his will.

"I saw the movie dude." America said accusingly. "How could you not tell me? I thought we were friends. Were you just hoping I'd be some troll's tasty snack?"

"Movie?" Norway repeated, already feeling his annoyance levels rising.

"Troll Hunter," the female nation said firmly.

Ah. The Bane of his existence. America watching foreign films. He discreetly looked at the door, still opened between them and how America had yet to remove her hand from the door.

Hm... she was learning. Damn. He been too nice to her.

Norway tilted his head, and fought the sigh of exasperation that was welling in his throat.

"America?"

"Yes?" She said with a suddenly happy expression.

"Go away. You'll be fine."

"But they'll kill me! I'm behind enemy lines here dude!" She shouted as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Her other arm, the one not preventing him from slamming the front door in his face, waved around wildly. She peeked over her shoulder more than once.

"And, as I said, I'll make sure to mourn you." There. That would be the end of it.

"You... you really don't care what happens to me," She said softly.

Norway's irritation vanished. She... America... actually sounded _hurt._ The Scandinavian nation stilled. This was dangerous territory.

_Emotional _America...

Maybe he should call Finland and ask the other nation to come over. He was able to talk with America for hours, Norway had only ever been able to manage two before needing to distract America with something shiny. Or with food.

Truthfully, the food worked better.

If he just left her here, she might do something crazy and his nation was defenseless against her antics. Most nations were.

That also got him thinking about the collateral damage. He internally winced at the thought. America could be... enthusiastic.

She was looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He felt worse than Denmark must feel everyday when he looked in the mirror.

It stung.

"...What do you want me to do?" He asked, with a hint of resignation in his words.

America perked right up. She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. Norway felt slightly better that she was no longer crying.

He would never admit to that either.

"Could I... could I stay with you?" She pleaded softly. A blush on her cheeks. "Just for a little while? A week tops." She stated with a touch more of her normal cheerfulness.

A week.

Norway mentally tried to prepare himself for this. Because America was a very _touchy _nation by comparison. And she had less personal space than himself.

He nodded, his face betraying nothing of his internal conflict.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ like America. She was sweet enough, and she was always willing to join him on a new venture together. Whenever their bosses allowed it.

The blonde female beamed at him, a million watt smile, and launched herself at him.

It was just that she did _this._

"Oh thank you Norway! You are amazing! The best!" She praised sincerely.

However, he did not take compliments as lightly as America did, so her acting this way always made him uncomfortable.

Especially when she tightened her arms around his waist, and he could have sworn that her hand ghosted over his posterior.

Yet, one look at her innocent face told him that America could not possibly understand that she might potentially be feeling him up.

"We are going to have so much fun!" She proclaimed loudly. Squeezing him tighter.

Norway prayed that nothing was broken by the time she left.

OoOoOo

He was convinced that she had to be one of the clumsiest nations to ever grace the earth. She'd barely been in his home an hour, and she'd managed to trip over her own feet. Luckily he'd been right there to catch her. Or else she would have landed on her face.

She nervously giggled and blinked up at him.

"Must have been those trolls," she argued not making a move to leave his arms.

Norway felt the corners o his mouth turn down in a frown. There hadn't been any trolls. He would have seen them. Nor sprites. Or even the crazy things England had in his land.

"There was nothing there." He informed her calmly. "You are just clumsy."

"I am not," she protested flashing him a small smile.

He stood there patiently while she continued to lean on him for support. Norway glanced down at where her hands were fisted in his shirt. And America's lips parted as she noticed where he was looking.

He leaned in closer, and her eyes lit up.

"Would you let go of me now?"

America's expression shifted into a neutral mask, and she stared at him.

The male nation sighed and righted her himself. Since she clearly did not even understand her own language. He placed her back on her feet firmly.

"I will get dinner started." He told her, already moving onto the task.

He did not see the way her eyes narrowed at his back with determination.

OoOoOo

America accidentally walked in on him in the shower later that night. He knew he had mentioned that he would be in the bathroom, but she must not have heard him. It was unsurprising. She often was distracted if a television was on.

Norway started at her blankly. The look of shock on her face melted into embarrassment and she looked away.

After a _while_.

"Um," she started eloquently. "I...uh...Do you need help washing your back?"

He blinked at her, the shock only showing in his eyes. His face remained stoic. The earnest look on her face told him she was being _America_ again and not understanding how her actions would come across.

She must have spent too much time with Japan. They had a much different culture than he did. Or Finland. This wasn't a sauna.

He'd talk with her once he was finished.

"America, get out." Norway said without any ire or humiliation. It was her own fault for walking in on him. He just wanted to finish in peace.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, looking back up at him shyly. "I don't mind helping."

"Out." He commanded.

She closed the door, and that was that.

OoOoOo

It was the most awkward night of Norway's life.

She had been dosing on the couch when he checked on her after his shower. Norway had even gotten her a blanket and covered her with it. He had gently removed Texas from her face. Her eyelids sort of fluttered, and for a moment he had to admit she was rather pretty.

Norway had headed upstairs, thoroughly drained from the day. He'd only just gotten the lights turned off and gotten under the covers when he felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes to see America crawling into it.

What the hell was this?

His face flushed and he stared at her. Now he understood why other nations grew exasperated with her. She did not seem to get the implication.

"What are you doing?" He asked, betraying nothing of his surprise, and thoughts on her just jumping into bed with him.

"Going to sleep," she said innocently, moving closer toward him. Texas was nowhere to be seen. She must not have realized that she'd left it downstairs.

Norway scooted to the other side of the bed. His face flushed slightly.

"I'll go sleep on the couch," he said, trying to get up.

She half-tackled him back to the bed, her eyes bright and a soft smile on her face.

"Don't be silly. It's colder down there, and it not a big deal. We are two _adult_ nations." She laughed softly. "Why can't we share a bed?"

Why did she stress the word adult like that?

America wrapped an arm around him and laid down at his side. He wanted to argue. However, history told him that she would not be swayed. Norway closed his eyes and tried to settle back to sleep. He could feel America pressed up against him. Her fingers made light circles on his shoulder. He tried to push off her arm. She refused to let him go, and he was not accustomed to sleeping next to someone.

Whenever he tried to move, she moved with him. If he waited and tried to leave, she someone had a hold of his wrist. Even in her sleep.

The male nation sighed and cursed his plight. If he could just convince her tomorrow that the trolls had no interest in her, she'd leave. He knew that much. She did this to England all the time; getting terrified by scary movies.

Her hand brushed against his groin in her sleep and Norway grit his teeth. He wasn't made of stone. There was a woman who was inadvertently fondling him, and it was gaining a reaction. He shifted away.

America followed after him.

Two or three more times, her hand brushed against him until he was force to roll onto his stomach to stop the chance of her touching anything more.

Norway could have sworn he heard her teeth grind for a moment. He ignored it and finally was able to sleep.

OoOoOo

Two days.

Two days of America tripping over nothing, or falling on the stairs and needing his help.

Two days of her cuddling up to him in her sleep and inadvertently fondling him had Norway acting out in desperation.

Somehow, he'd ended up walking in on her changing. Which was strange, because he thought he heard her call his name. She'd blushed and stuttered at him. Forgetting in her surprise to cover herself. Norway had never seen so much of America before.

He felt like a pervert.

So he called Iceland. Hopefully his brother could calm America down. They were on friendly terms.

It seemed to be an eternity for Iceland to arrive. Norway was currently watching America lick her coffee spoon. It looked provocative, but she looked over at him with a smile. He glanced away at his living room. Maybe he should get some new paint colors on the walls.

Anything but blue.

She was too clueless. He wasn't certain how she'd managed to make everything she did reflect in the wrong light.

The door to his home opened, and he breathed a sigh of relief as a familiar head of white hair came into view.

"America! How are you?" Iceland asked politely. "Norway said you were here."

"Hey dude!" She said brightly.

"America is afraid of trolls after watching a movie. She is convinced that being around me will keep them at bay." Norway supplied blandly.

"What movie?" Iceland asked curiously.

"_Troll hunter,"_ the taller nation all but growled.

"Troll hunter? But-"

"Whoops! Clumsy me!" America said loudly as a bottle crashed to the floor. It shattered and Norway looked over at her. "Do you have a broom?"

Norway nodded, and went off down the hallway toward the Kitchen. America was next to Iceland in an instant.

"Troll hunter?" The smaller nation asked again. "But we saw that two weeks ago and you only laughed all the way through it."

He was genuinely confused as to why America would suddenly be afraid of a movie she hadn't even taken seriously.

Something in the air around her flickered, and though she smiled at him, he had the urge to back up a step. Her chuckle made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

There was a look in her eyes that was only accurately described as wicked.

"You're not going to tell him that." She said slinging an arm around his shoulders and lowering her voice.

"What?"

She let out a soft sigh. Her cowlick swayed as she leaned closer to him.

"See, Iceland, I like you. I do." America said congenially, but the smaller nation felt uneasy instantly.

"Thank you," He said for lack of anything else to say.

"Oh, you're welcome." The blonde female said cheerfully. "But here's the thing. If you don't leave in the next ten minutes, I'm going to actively invade your territory."

Iceland stared at her with wide eyes. The smile never left her face, but her blue eyes turned as hard as stone. He could see the tiny chips of darker blue that stood out prominently in her irises.

He gaped at her in shock.

"W-what?"

"I will _invade_ you if you don't leave."

There was a sinister promise in the set of her jaw.

"Amer-"

"Shh." She said, hushing him down. "I know, I know. It seems a bit harsh." Her smile was starting to frighten him. "And, ha. Maybe it is. However, I've been trying to get with Norway for _decades. _ In fact waiting this long should have me canonized for sainthood."

She paused and looked at him again. "Was that a little blasphemous? If it was, my bad. I'm just one edge because your brother Norway has a resolve of steel. And, honestly, I'm a little frustrated at this point."

A look of confusion stole across his face as Iceland opened his mouth to interject.

"Because he's mine. I've waited long enough," America continued with a lecherous smile. "And, frankly, this is the closest I've ever gotten. I know what you're thinking. What? America? Really? With your stunning charm and good looks? I know, it is sad but true."

"Norway? You want Norway?" He asked, unsure.

The smaller nation blanched. She wanted his brother? That was enough to make him never want to eat again.

"Yes."America offered with a eager gleam to her eyes. "In ways that an adorable little nation like you should never even _hear_ about."

He prayed she didn't tell him. Norway was his brother. He shuddered.

"But I digress. You see, after watching that movie, I had an idea. A bonafide way to get Norway's attention. I wasn't hoping for all that much. However, he actually let me inside his house." She said with a knowing smile. "And your presence here is a... _distraction. _Now, I am a very f_orgiving_ and _understandin_g nation. But no one, and I mean _no one_ cock-blocks America. " She said in a sultry fashion that was somehow still a warning.

He'd never seen America like this.

The arm around his shoulder tightened subtly. Her eyes narrowed on him and for a single instant he was truly afraid of her.

"Do we understand each other?" She asked, lowly, her breath ghosting over his face and it made his shiver.

Iceland could only nod numbly.

"Great!" America said loudly, glancing back to Norway who was just not coming out of the kitchen, with broom in hand.

She beamed at Norway. The stoic nation, looked at her with her arm around his brother.

"Iceland was just telling me he had to leave," America said cheerfully with a sad pout in place. "Isn't that right?"

Iceland nodded repeatedly.

Norway tried to convince him to stay, but the smaller nation wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. The Scandinavian nation could only look back at a demure America who was already busy cleaning the glass off of his wood floor.

She hissed as she cut her finger, and stuck it in her mouth.

Her blue eyes met his.

Norway looked away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author has Massive writers block...I've started four or five chapters for other stories and I am just stuck right now.**_

_**Sorry ladies and gentlemen. **_

_**I own nothing. Rated M **_

OoOoOo

The internet had lied to him.

Norway would have to find an appropriate way to deal with that later. Now, however, he was stuck watching America fawn over Romania because the smaller nation had given her a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Not over blown or massive. Dull blue eyes glared at the box as if it were full of poison.

Damned Europeans.

The fanged male was well known as a supporter of America through their NATO efforts with Afghanistan. However, it irritated him that she was blushing and thanking Romania repeatedly. And that she tucked back a lock of her hair as her hands clutched tightly to the gift.

It was annoying as hell, because it should have been his gift that made her blush like that.

Norway knew of America's 'Valentine's Day' commercial holiday for lovers. Thanks to one server called 'Google', that America kept referencing. It was customary in America to exchange gifts that were practically all colored red, white, or pink. Cards, candies, and flowers were traditional. However, the internet -pack of lies- had specifically told him it was on the 14th of February. Today was only the 13th.

So, he had expected that bringing his gift for her tomorrow would be acceptable. Now, however, he understood that it was a mistake to assume anything when America was concerned.

Especially near Romania. Didn't she remember that Romania had worn ribbons on his hat?

He'd seen how the nation had stuck by America's side through many recent political endeavors. America had begun to notice Romania, more so than normal. It had the Nordic nation attention now, as well. Norway had assumed it was just because Romania preferred his people's current inclination toward the 'superpower'.

Yet, as he watched the pair, he grew more and more annoyed by the shy smiles America sent to Romania. Or how Romania looked so damn proud of himself. Too proud... and was Romania looking at America's...? Oh yes, yes he was.

Norway's eyes narrowed subtly.

He could deal with Switzerland liking America for her giant guns. He could handle an annoyingly parental England.

America blushed lightly at something Romania said, and she gave a small laugh. Her blue eyes twinkled, and Norway continued to stare at them stoically. Romania leaned closer and nearly whispered something in her ear.

This though... oh watching this was going to piss him off.

It might not have been so bad, and riled him quite so much, if Romania did not posses magic as well. True, England had some, but he was America's older brother. There was no way of getting around that fact. Norway had made it a point to get along with him at a Christmas party so he would be in England's good graces when Norway truly started to pursue America.

And, now the groundwork had been laid. England considered Norway a decent 'chap'. Whatever the hell that meant to the British.

So, logically, America should have been trying to get to know him better. However, his subtle attempts at flirtation, and 'courting' her had all fallen flat.

The internet, which he would still destroy later, had told him that Valentine's day was an excellent in not slightly clichéd day to declare one's affections. The blonde male shifted in his seat, a for-Norway- frown on his face. Which meant that it looked almost exactly the same, except the corners of his mouth might have lowered by a whole quarter-centimeter.

If the fanged nation did not leave her alone soon, he was going to have to actually go over there and politely inform Romania of his intentions to-

Iceland's face was suddenly in front of his. His little brothers violet eyes were wide and confused.

"Why are you staring at America?"

He shifted his gaze toward the window. "Contemplating something."

"Contemplating? What do you have to contemplate?" Iceland asked, clearly noticing his older brother's odd behavior.

Dull blue eyes glared at the person that dared to interrupt his inner musings.

"Leave it alone."

Iceland looked at him, and then at America. Something flashed across his face.

"Do you like America?"

Norway turned toward him fully.

"What of it?" Norway asked in a monotone fashion. There was no need to deny it, he was going to figure out a way for America to understand he was trying to date her.

Somehow.

"Well," Iceland floundered, "what are you going to do about it?"

Norway stared at him. That was the part he was working on, but originally his plan had been for tomorrow.

"I will give her a gift tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"It's an America holiday for lovers," Norway replied.

"You're doing it all wrong," Iceland informed him with a shake of his head. "Tomorrow will be too late,"

"What do you mean?" The taller male asked neutrally.

Iceland made a subtle gesture over to where Romania was steadily getting America to laugh and flirt.

Norway felt his ire rise. It did not matter if it was his little brother said was true or not. He normally reserved his anger for important things. Mainly war... and choking Denmark.

Ah, such a blissful feeling, the last one.

He stared the other male nation down, however Iceland just smirked at him.

"Oh really?" He asked dryly, his dull blue eyes watching as the smaller male nation with disinterest.

Iceland appeared to be greatly enjoying himself at his older brother's expense.

"I could get her to date you," the white haired nation said with a knowing look. "Easily."

Norway was listening.

"Why would you do that?" The magical nation asked suspiciously.

"You stop making me call you big brother." Iceland said quickly.

Hm...

"No." Norway replied promptly and turned to leave the room.

America let out a loud laugh, and Norway stiffened. He turned back toward his brother with a fiery look in his normally dull eyes. Iceland was patiently waiting. He must have gotten his smugness from Denmark's influence.

A pity, that.

"Prove it, first." Norway said with a narrowed gaze. If Iceland was lying...

Well, he was on excellent terms with Finland and everyone knew what his people were famous for.

"Just watch," Iceland said with a victorious expression.

Norway watched his brother walk over to the female nation as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He was even slightly proud that Iceland managed to hold his own against the glare Romania leveled in his direction.

"America!" Iceland said, a little louder than necessary to get her attention.

The female nation stopped talking immediately.

"Yeah? What's up dude?" She asked, turning toward the white-haired nation with a large smile.

"England says you _can't_ date Norway."

A strange look crossed her face and Norway watched her freeze in place. America's glasses, Texas flashed as she looked up. Her blue eyes widened and she looked at Norway as if he had a giant neon sign above his head. He stood unmoving under her stare. She gazed back at his brother.

"America-" Romania tried to get her attention.

She held up a hand to stop the fanged-nation. Her attention was solely focused on Iceland.

"What?" She asked. "What did you say?"

"England says you _can't _date Norway." Iceland repeated with a perfectly straight face, his violet eyes blinked innocently. "Actually, I think he said he _forbade_ you."

Norway could almost see the air around America shift.

"Forbade me?" She echoed as her eyebrows nearly rose to her hairline.

The female nation drew up to her full height. A determined look on her face. Norway noticed Romania's sour expression and the heated glare in his direction because...

She was coming this way.

He gave a look to Iceland. One that asked 'how the hell did you do that?'. Except it was on a face that betrayed nothing of his inner fascination. Norway could only watch, half-mystified, as America marched toward him. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face and gave him a heart-stopping smile.

"Hi."

"Hello America," he replied neutrally, though his palms had started to sweat a little bit.

She grinned at him.

"Let's go handsome." She said with confidence practically radiating off o her.

He stared at her blankly.

"Go?" He asked neutrally.

"Yep." America replied twining her arm with his almost without waiting for him to respond. This was a pleasing turn of events. He drew in a breath.

America started waving, drawing the gazes of a few nations.

"NORWAY AND I ARE DATING!" The exuberant blonde yelled at the top of her lungs.

His dull blue eyes landed on her bright ones. Well. That solved his problem rather nicely.

He almost couldn't believe she would just come out and say that. Without even asking him what he thought about it. Then again, it was America.

Every other nation paused. Multiple sets of eyes swung over to the dopey grin on America's face as she stood with a stoic-looking Norway over by the door.

"Oh! Thanks again Romania! See you next meeting." America said happily, holding her box of chocolates and waving at the fanged nation that was glaring at Norway.

Norway felt the barest hints of a smile on his face. America looked at him with a flirtatious expression, before her blue eyes twinkled and she was dragging him out of the room.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat. Come on dude, pick up the pace... you used to be a _Viking."_ Her lyrical voice carried down the hall.

Silence reigned for several moments.

Then it was broken by muttering and some laughter. Romania was radiating an aura of death that even had Russia moving away.

Also, Iceland looked particularly smug about the whole ordeal... for him.

However, a male nation with a white and blue scarf was the most amused. His green eyes were twinkling in delight at the scene which had just unfolded.

"Yeah," The Netherlands said, tapping his pipe gently against the side of a waste bin. "That'll really piss England off."

The older nation decided he wasn't really all that busy. In fact, he could make the next ten to fifteen world meetings easily. He just might have to rearrange his schedule.

Because there was no way he was missing England's face when the island nation found out.

The Netherlands suppressed a childish squeal of delight.


	11. Chapter 11

_**It was requested to have a Norway one where the other nations were trying to 'ship' them by seating them next to each other. :)**_

_**Yes, that means you, LilyofAzra. It will be a two parter. **_

_**Rated M. I own nothing, Please enjoy.**_

OoOoOo

America fell asleep.

That wasn't exactly unusual, as these sorts of things could tend to bore even the most studious and diligent of nations to tears. In fact, no one really thought much of it. Except for Japan. For Japan noticed something that he had never noticed before.

While, yes, America had fallen asleep... she had managed to lean the majority of her body weight into Norway. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Japan found that rather strange because Norway made no attempt to push her off.

Now, it was all together possible that he simply did not care enough to move her. Or to rouse her. However, the blank look on the Nordic nation's features did not leave much room for Japan to speculate how he was truly feeling.

Japan, however, reflected that the pair looked quite cozy and content. He turned his gaze fully toward America and Norway.

His dark eyes scrutinized that they were a strikingly handsome couple, when he truly thought about it. Japan thoughtfully stroked his chin. Perhaps, since America was an ally of his, he would help the female nation. She had been quite lonely as of late. Though for a loud and boisterous nation, she had said nothing, Japan could see the signs of sadness about her eyes and the curve of her lips.

He contemplated over how well their compatibility would be, and found it to be sufficient Norway could balance out America's tendency to over-react. Not that he was foolish enough to say such things to _America. _Then, in turn, America could help Norway out of his 'shell' as she called it.

After all, she had done wonders with Japan. He was not nearly as reserved as he used to be...

Soon a plan formed in his thoughts. Yes, if he could get the two together more often, then logically nature would take its course. Norway looked to be a healthy nation, and America was the country that took longer to fall in love.

So, knowing America, he would have to put her near Norway repeatedly for her to grow to like him. Her people mentioned 'friendship' as a key point to love.

Yes, he believed it was possible.

Japan glanced over to Spain, who was staring idly off into space. Japan gave the barest hints of a smile. Perhaps, just to be on the safe side, it would be prudent to recruit some help.

OoOoOo

Spain was eager to help Japan get Norway and America together. After the romantic nation caught a glimpse of the two in passing at the next meeting, he readily agreed to change the seating arrangements. The taller nation's wide grin was carefully hidden behind a benign smile as he casually asked America to move.

"Uh..," she said, blinking up at Spain owlishly. America gave a quick glance to Canada and Mexico, who looked equally confused as to why she was being asked to move.

"It would be such a favor to me, _hermosa,_" he continued in a thoroughly charming manner.

America blushed, her pretty lips pulled into a slightly shy smile. Canada looked thoughtfully at Spain, as if trying to ascertain if this was a some sort of mean stunt he should warn America about.

The female nation tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yea, uh... I could move." She nearly stuttered under the weight of a flirtatious Spain. America had no idea how Southern Italy had managed to not fall half in love with him.

"_Si, si._ It would be simply _terrible _if Norway and Isreal started fighting."

"What?" America asked with her face scrunched up in equal parts concern and disbelief. "But they have excellent relations."

Spain blinked, stalling for time.

"Ah_... si,_ but the recent events have placed strain on their alliance." He lied smoothly.

The blonde nation cocked her head to the side. "But my relations with him are even more strained because of 'recent events', and I never heard about them having any-"

"America," Spain said in a deep and soothing voice. "as a favor to me. Please would you sit between Israel and Norway?"

She took a breath, her brow was furrowed in confusion as she glanced over to where Norway sat with a stony expression. Behind Texas, her blue eyes shifted to look at Israel. Israel saw her looking at him, and smiled slightly. She smiled back, out of reflex.

Well... she did support Israel's quest and commitment for Democracy. America worried her bottom lip, before nodding gently.

"Yeah," she said after a moment, "Okay."

"Excellent!" Spain half-cheered, as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

America flushed again and ducked her head. "Uh... you're welcome?"

With a touch of embarrassment, she gathered up her documents as Canada looked highly skeptical. He hadn't heard about trouble between Norway and Israel either. He would have to look into that. He dearly hoped this wasn't something that was going to get the world pissed off at America again. Because, he would ever testify on her behalf, that she hadn't been doing anything.

The blonde nation trained her focus on the empty seat between the two male nations, and sat down quietly. Israel greeted her, and she spent several pleasant minutes catching up with him about current events. Occasionally, her gaze would stray to Norway, who was...

Ignoring her.

She bit back a sigh. So many of her 'allies' were not exactly happy with her at the moment. However, there was very little she could do. Her citizens had even tried to repeal certain motions, all in vain. America was, in a sense, simply stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She put on a large smile, hoping to make the best of it, as she prayed this would be over quickly.

OoOoOoO

The third time it happened, Norway knew that something was going on.

America sat next to him for yet another meeting, and he was beginning to suspect that she was purposefully getting other nations to change the seating arrangements. Because America often felt like she shouldn't have to abide by the rules like everyone else.

He also noticed that Japan looked over at America more than once during the meeting. Which, was not all that unusual, except that his eyes lingered on Norway twice.

Hm. That was something, but he couldn't name it.

"Dude!" America greeted brightly, as she seated herself more comfortably. A large grin spread across her face.

"..." Norway replied with a slight nod of his head to acknowledge that he heard her.

"So funny to see you again," she half-joked, and part of him wondered if she actually noticed that he knew, or if she was just talking again.

She talked... a lot.

"So did you catch the football game last night?" She satarted off with a laugh.

"I do not watch American football," he reminded her in a monotone voice.

She laughed and slapped the table lightly. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Norway's dull blue eyes glanced at her with thinly-disguised contempt.

OoOoOo

"Hey Norway! Could you help me with these?" America asked behind a large stack of donut boxes.

Norway was up in an instant, grasping some of the boxes to keep them from tumbling to the floor. It was in his nature to give assistance to those in need. And, America was trying to bring 'snacks' for everyone again. Even though not every country carried on her tendency to court diabetes.

Something in her blue eyes flashed and he noticed that her cheeks turned a bit rosy as their eyes met over the label that read 'Dunkin' Donuts'.

She cleared her throat softly, and looked away from him quickly.

"Thank you," America said sweetly. "I really appreciate the help."

Norway only nodded.

OoOoOo

"Why must I trip America?" Japan asked again, just to clarify the plan.

"Because, then Norway will be forced to catch her," Spain replied, as if it were all perfectly obvious.

Japan nodded, his dark eyes landed on America, who was checking the seating roster. Her face lit up with a large grin as she noticed that she was seated next to Norway again.

They had to bribe France, but he had agreed. Now Japan would somehow have to come up with pictures of England. However, right now, America was making her way toward her seat.

"What if he does not catch her?"Japan asked in a hesitant manner.

Spain paused. It had never occurred to him that Norway might not catch America.

"It will be fine," he said with a conviction he did not feel. The taller nation would just go retrieve the Captain America Band-Aids he always had on had whenever he dealt with America. It had come in handy more than once.

"If you are sure..." Japan replied as he straightened and made himself appear to be distracted.

America moved by him, turning to greet him. Japan covertly stuck out his foot. Her foot caught on his and suddenly she pitched forward with a surprised yelp.

The smaller nation watched, hoping this did not back fire, as Norway moved from his seat. He reached for the falling female nation and pulled her up. She never even touched the floor.

America stilled, turning a bright cherry-red as she blinked up at Norway.

"Uh... good catch dude."

Norway stared down at her.

"The meeting will start soon," he informed her stoically.

She could only nod in a dazed manner as Japan nodded in satisfaction.

OoOoOo

"I'm starting to see you more often than I see Canada," America teased lightly as she sat next to Norway.

Yet again.

The Nordic nation wondered just how long she was going to keep up this act. He said nothing, but blankly watched Germany speak with Greece.

OoOoOo

This was the 74th time they had been sitting together, and America had yet to run out of things to talk about. Norway could not understand how she had the breath to say everything she did in one go.

"I'm glad," She commented shyly to him. "That we get to sit together.

Norway said nothing.

"You really are a great listener," America said with a large and happy smile.

"You never give me a chance to speak," he pointed out.

She let loose a loud laugh and tilted her head at him.

"And you have a really good sense of humor." America said, with high color on her cheeks.

Norway had no idea why America kept sneaking glances at him the rest of the meeting.

OoOoOo

Spain, would regret asking Norway what he thought about America. However, his curiosity refused to be denied any longer. He simply had to know if there would be little hearts dancing above Norway's head as they practically were with America.

Norway's response, had not been at all what Spain hoped for.

"I want nothing to do with a nation that is full of disrespectful, weak, idiots. Not to mention the personification is annoying as hell." Norway stated in a monotone fashion.

Spain's hopeful smile fell instantly, and he stared at the Nordic nation with a large amount of dismay. Norway noticed that Spain's green eyes shifted to the doorway.

Norway turned, his face a neutral mask, as his dull blue eyes landed on America.

America who's eyes were unnaturally shiny, as if there were tears glittering. Her lower lip trembled for a split second. It was gone so quickly, that for the briefest of moments, Norway thought he had imagined it.

Her face was pale, and her lips twitched into a poor imitation of a smile. There was a crackling sound, and Norway looked downward to where her hand closed tightly over a wrapped present with a small bow.

Her eyes closed briefly, and the flash of pain he glimpsed in them was erased in a cocky, go lucky expression.

"Hey dude!" She chirped loudly, far above her normal volume. As if she had to force herself to say it.

She strode forward, and ignored Spain's sad expression on her behalf.

"Here," America said, shoving the gift on the table in front of Norway.

He glanced down at the parcel without a single inkling as to what he was thinking.

"What is this for?" Norway asked in a tone that implied his boredom with the situation.

The female nation gave a high-pitched, and hollow sounding laugh. "It's to celebrate the 100th time sitting together," she added with false enthusiasm. "Hope you like it."

"America," Spain hedged softly.

She turned, giving her full attention to the other male nation.

"Hey dude! How are you doing?" She asked in a friendly manner.

Spain cleared his throat awkwardly, dearly wishing that Japan was here with him. "I'm doing well." He said, for lack of anything else to say.

America gave him a closed-eye smile. "Great. Great."

His heart was breaking for her, because to a nation that knew a great deal about love, it had clearly looked as if America was crushed by what Norway had said. And Spain felt no small amount of guilt because he had helped Japan set America up for this colossal failure. It had been with the best of intentions.

"Would you like to sit with me?" He offered, in a kind manner, as he attempted to help her save face.

America gave a brighter grin, but he could see the strain on her face.

"Yeah, dude! Whatever you want." She agreed pleasantly.

Norway watched the pair move off toward the other end of the table, far away from him. His dull blue eyes watched the exchange with a small amount of annoyance. He had not intended for America to hear that, but it was how he felt. She never stopped talking! She was worse than Denmark.

His gaze landed on the present, the wrapping paper was slightly crinkled. He stared resolutely a head, as he waited for the meeting to start. However, he couldn't help but be surprised that America hadn't yelled at him, or argued about what he had said.

In fact, she acted as if she hadn't heard it, when he knew that she had. So, it left Norway to wonder -against his better judgment-, as to why.

OoOoOo

Japan stared at Spain as he relayed the events that had taken place.

"That is most unfortunate," the shorter nation contemplated. "I had not anticipated that Norway would dislike America so greatly."

"Si, the poor thing looked so sad that I was half-tempted to seduce her. Just to put a smile back on her face, " Spain said with a flirtatious wink, "Of course."

Japan stared at him with an apathetic look for a moment. "Hm. This places us in a predicament."

Spain agreed, and nodded. "It is a pity. They would have been adorable together."

Japan glanced through the window, trying to visualize other options that would be suitable for his ally. A face flashed across his mind.

"What about Canada?"

The taller nation blinked in surprise. "Her neighbor? But they have known each other for decades and nothing has ever..." He trailed off with a waggle of his brows.

Japan stroked his chin.

"But it could, if we give them the right incentive."

"Such as?" Spain questioned, with growing interest.

"Well, America will be vulnerable in this state, and Canada has always secretly wanted to come to the rescue." Japan said evenly. "Though a quiet nation, he is always kind and thoughtful in his response."

"But... we are talking about America..."The green-eyed nation said quietly. "I do not want to put her in a position to get her heart broken again."

Such things were highly tragic to Spain. He adored love and passion. Making women cry was a heinous thing to him.

Japan gave the barest hints of a smile.

"True, but right now, she is a damsel in distress."

Spain laughed heartily.

"Don't let her hear you say that."

OoOoOo

Japan slowly made his way toward Canada. Spain had been so thoughtful as to approach America last time. It had allowed the seed of romance to be sown, however, the garden had been harsh and unforgiving. So, he must plant it in a more suitable soil.

Such as the mild-mannered northern nation.

"Canada," He greeted with a slight bow.

Violet eyes looked back at him, and a small smile was on his face. "Oh, hello Japan. How are you today?"

"I am concerned," he said with a furrowing of his brow.

The blonde nation looked highly surprised and more than a little worried. "Why? What is the matter?"

"It is about America..."

Canada let out a slight groan. "Whatever it is that she has done-"

"No, no," Japan interjected quickly with a slight waving of his hands as a non-verbal cue. "She has done nothing wrong."

That brought Canada up short. His face scrunched up in confusion. "Then... what about America?" There was suspicion in his tone of voice.

"She has seemed, very sad as of late." Japan commented briefly, leaning in conspiratorially for good measure. "Has she spoken to you about what is troubling her?"

Canada paused, it was on the tip of his tongue to ask why it mattered to Japan, when the past few meetings flashed across his thoughts.

America...

She had seemed a bit down, hadn't she? She hadn't even teased him about his accent once. Canada stood straighter, suddenly concerned.

"No," he said softly.

Japan nodded sagely. "Perhaps you should sit with her? You are her largest trading partner. She would do well to have a friendly face around."

Canada nodded, finding some wisdom in Japan's words.

OoOoOo

Norway was a reserved nation. He was an affluent nation with excellent government and political ties. He lacked for nothing.

So, it was strange to him.

There had been no backlash from his words, or opinions. Canada had not commented to him, nor had anyone else attempted to get him to apologize to America. Even Spain remained mute on the subject. In all sincerity, he had expected something to happen.

Perhaps a sanction? Or at least some yelling from the annoying country.

However, there was... nothing.

In fact, America did not even speak to him. Or about him. At all. He should have been content with that, perhaps even pleased. However, he wasn't.

She didn't glare at him, nor write some sort of scathing e-mail. She left him completely alone. He never noticed her even looking his way. It made an uncomfortable feeling burn in the pit of his stomach. Her gift to him, had actually been thoughtful and useful. Something he would not have credited her with.

Norway kept a neutral expression through it all. His contemplations and her lack of reaction toward him.

OoOoOo

Spain looked on with a small amount of pleasure.

America and Canada had easily fallen into conversation. This was going much better. The nation known well for it's heavy inclination toward passion, could see that there was something between the Northern nations.

It was not the bright blaze of lust and love he had envisioned for America with Norway.

However, it was a gentle flame, the sort that could burn for hundreds of years and beyond.

America tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as Canada mentioned something Spain could not hear. The tiniest hint of a blush stained her cheeks.

Ah... he could see it starting already.

OoOoOo

Two months.

For two months, America had not spoken a single word to him outside of what was absolutely necessary. Norway had even begun to grow slightly irritated at her continued silence. It was very unlike her.

She kept close to Canada and Israel. Even Mexico, France, and England were treated to an earful of America's personality. Often teasing, or making jokes at her expense and others. She laughed brightly, and even her over the top emotions were plain as day even in the presence of those that despised her.

Russia and Egypt, countries that held no love for America, could only roll their eyes as she continued with her normal exuberance.

However, it had begun to be noticed by the other countries that America's laughter turned to silence near Norway. Her smile was nowhere to be found, if she passed by him. He would almost think she was mocking his reserved manner, but the speed in which she always tried to get passed him; suggested otherwise.

More than once, she had agreed to dinner with Finland and Sweden. However, if Finland made the mistake of inviting Norway, America would suddenly come up with excuses. Some of them were not even good ones.

"America? Would you like to come to dinner?" Finland asked kindly, his smile nearly rivaling America's.

The boisterous nation nodded eagerly.

"Yeah dude, I'm totally starving! We could go to this awesome steakhouse down the road," she chatted happily, "they have the most amazing potato soup."

"Good!" the male nation replied. "I would really like to try it."

"Oh yeah, it is the best," America assured him. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"Maybe we should invite Sweden," He mused as he noticed the taller nation staring at him and America. That was Sweden's way of asking to join, though he was nearly attached at the hip with Finland.

"Of course! Sweden, ol' buddy, ol' pal." The star-spangled nation slapped him on the back in a familiar and friendly manner.

"N'rw'y?" Sweden asked, his glasses flashed under the florescent light as he turned toward the other stoic, Nordic, nation.

America's face paled, and her smile suddenly seemed forced.

"Oh... ya know what?" She asked rhetorically, with a nervous laugh, "I uh... forgot that I have to..."

Finland frowned at her, his eyes narrowed on her face. He had noticed the pattern as well. They could suggest everyone except Norway. Though Finland did not know why, or what had happened between the pair.

"You have to...?" He asked in a firm tone that held a touch of suspicion.

The female nation twitched, and looked around wildly.

"Uh... water my lawn!" She said in a rushed manner.

She waved at them and turned. Finland started at her in slight shock.

"Water your lawn?"

"Yes!" America called over her shoulder as she all but scampered away from them.

"But we are in Germany!" Finland said in exasperation.

"Then I have a long way to go," America called, just as she reached the door to her freedom.

"And it is winter!" The smaller nation reminded her with a touch of irritation and disbelief. NO response came, because America was long gone.

Finland turned to Sweden and Norway.

"What has gotten into her lately?"

Sweden shrugged. Norway watched the scene with a passive silence. Something in his stomach twitched uncomfortably.

OoOoOo

Russia had taken to sitting next to him at every meeting. In fact, several countries crowded around his area, because America avoided it like the plague.

Like an actual plague. She covered her face as she passed and everything.

There had been some rumors running about that Norway had some sort of evidence against America. It ran the gamut of strange and bizarre accusations. However, it was quickly becoming a favorite joke. What did it take to get rid of America?

Holy water and Norway.

And, somewhere deep inside of him... he did not like that. He hadn't meant for America to avoid him all together. Granted, nothing between their countries had suffered. Her embassies were still in place, and she kept up with correspondence that was required. It was always very brief and to the point. She did not even bother with pleasantries of any sort.

It was only exactly what needed to be said.

However, normally she shoved party invitations down his throat whenever a holiday came around. Norway had even bothered to check his mail box around her Christmas time, America's largest party of the year. It had been, predictably, empty.

Which had never happened before. However, some part of him already knew that she would not invite him. Diplomatic relations did not depend upon it, and he had remarked that he hated attending the function before. Yet, that had never stopped her in the past.

In fact, it had only seemed to encourage her.

He had a very hard time believing that a few words had bothered her so much. It made no sense. A startlingly large number of countries criticized America on a daily basis. Yet, she'd even gone to lunch with them sometime last month.

His dull blue eyes watched as she teased Canada, yet again.

He did not even know why he was watching her. It was no concern of his what America did. He was, after all, perfectly contented with the silence. That was only broken by a loud-mouthed Denmark.

"Norge!"

Speak of the Devil...

Norway glanced at his well known ally. Denmark was smiling and happy, as he usually was. Norway was half tempted to strangle him with his own tie, something he hadn't done in quite some time.

Denmark was accustomed to Norway's quiet ways.

"We are finally sitting together again!" The taller nation exclaimed. His gazed darted from Norway to America, across the room.

"Is America still not talking to you?"

Norway glanced up at him briefly, and then back at the documents in front of him. He had no time for asinine questions. If America wanted to act like a child, that was her business. Though, perhaps, calling her a child in the matter was unfair. No work had been shirked and nothing had suffered.

He heard her laugh, a clear and loud sound and out of reflex, he glanced at her.

The female nation's eyes were bright and lit up with a happy light. One he had seen before when she had mercilessly made jokes as he stone-walled her with unending silence. Therefore, he knew, that America had looked at him like that.

The way she was looking at her Northern neighbor.

There was a flicker of a recognition, half-formed in his thoughts, that she had been sitting next to Canada quite a bit. For a long time. The situation was eerily similar, because it almost seemed like time was repeating itself.

And some part of him, found that he did not like what he was seeing.

The pit of his stomach burned in an uncomfortable way again. Norway ignored it.

OoOoOo

Seven months.

He had been keeping track. America blushed at something Canada said, and her laughter was softer now. Less, loud. As if the Northern nation was rubbing off on his neighbor. Norway noticed that Japan glanced between the pair, and Spain was watching them as well.

Always watching, with nearly undisguised interest.

Much like they had when America had nearly glued herself to his side for meeting after meeting.

His dull blue eyes looked between the two watchful nations and as often happens after-the-fact, everything seemed to fall into place.

Norway recalled the first time America had started sitting by him, it was Spain that had asked her to move. Times 13-55, it had been Japan for some reason or another. The stoic nation paused, his head tilted very slightly as he reflected on the events.

It became overly obvious to him.

America hadn't been the one trying to pursue him. Well, not until later. However, those attempts to sit next to him; which he had viewed as a desperate attempt to get his attention. Had actually been Japan and Spain had been trying to get them together. Therefore his annoyance at her stupid antics had been...

Unjustified.

Hm.

Norway contemplated that. And, as he thought over the events leading up to speaking his mind about America, Norway wondered if perhaps he had been overly harsh. He also recalled how hurt she had appeared for those brief seconds at his words. How there had been tears in America's eyes.

Tears. Because she _had_ been hurt by his words. Her avoidance was obviously because she was still upset. Which made no sense why she would be so upset after so much time. Many nations had said far worse to her. It shouldn't have mattered what Norway thought or said.

Unless...

Norway glanced at America. Her face had softened into a happy smile as she gave a semi-flirtatious wink to Canada. The older nation in turn, blushed as well, before looking down at his documents. His gaze lingered a touch too long, because America sensed someone staring.

She blinked, and suddenly her eyes met his.

Dull blue clashed with sky blue. Something flickered in her eyes, a mellowed sort of sadness that had the male nation piecing everything together, yet again.

Norway stilled, and his face betrayed none of his shock.

America had been hurt because she had liked him. Possibly even loved him.

_Oh._

She turned, away from him and more toward Canada who was still blushing. America patted him on the shoulder.

She did not look at Norway again.

OoOoOo

Norway, one for meeting things head on, cornered her when she wasn't paying attention in the lobby. America was playing some sort of zombie game on her cell phone. Her blue eyes focused solely on the electronic device as she hacked and slashed through ... something.

Norway stood in front of her, and he could tell she had lost track of time again. He cleared his throat and watched in near amusement as America dropped her phone.

"Geez!" She shrieked, stepping backward. Her blue eyes widened momentarily before recognition flashed across her face. She stooped to pick up her phone.

"You love me." He said without preamble.

She froze, and he could see the paleness of her skin as she barely dared to breathe. America turned her gaze on him, and Norway was surprised that the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach was loosening. Some part of him wanted America to love him.

He found that strangely disturbing and elating at the same time.

"I did," she admitted softly, "once."

He waited patiently for her to finish, because he could see on her face that there was more she wanted to say.

"But you don't have to worry. I feel nothing like that now." She told him with a level gaze as she stood back up. Her phone clutched tightly in one hand.

His chest squeezed unpleasantly. Some part of him found her response... unacceptable. It was that part of him that prompted for him to speak. America, it appeared, thought their conversation was finished, for she turned to leave.

Trying to get away from him as quickly as possible, again.

"You could though," he responded neutrally.

"W-what?" She asked, turning toward him with confused and guarded eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You loved me once, you could love me again." He stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if the idea that he had crushed her heart and her subsequent avoidance of him were nothing.

A small smile of disbelief curved her lips, and she stared at him like he had three heads.

"No," she said after a moment. "It doesn't work that way."

"Why not?"

"I can't just go back to feeling like I did. It was a foolish pipedream. And, I've just grown up an realized that dreams are nice, but they should stay dreams. They do not become reality."

"That makes no sense." He stated blandly.

She sighed heavily. Shifting her weight to her other foot and looking at him directly. Blunt honesty was painted in every feature on her face.

"Look. I'm not gonna be that stupid again."

"Stupid?"

"To fall for you. When it is so clearly obvious that you despise me. This ain't no fairytale, darlin'" Her southern twang came out heavily, and she looked down. Her expression was full of sadness and a touch of bitterness.

Norway felt his chest squeeze again.

"I do not despise you." He said neutrally.

She gave a humorless laugh.

"No, I am just the country that is 'annoying as hell'." She reminded him with a bit of venom to her words.

"I've said that about Denmark."

A grin curved her lips, a touch less sad.

"That is really not helping this conversation," she said pointedly. "Look. Nothing between us is going to change. Trade will continue and promises fulfilled. We have out treaties, and I..."

"You?"

"I'm interested in someone else." She admitted gently, as if hoping to spare him any pain. She shifted away in an awkward fashion.

How unusual America really was.

"Canada?"

Her lips parted in a silent 'o' of surprise.

"How did you-?"

Norway waved a hand in dismissal. His dull blue eyes bored into hers and though he was not a nation that wore his heart on his sleeve, he knew that this moment was pivotal. Norway did not warm up to others as easily as America did.

Yet, somehow, despite all of his irritation toward her... she'd managed to worm her way into his personal life. He did not want to see America leave him alone. He did not wish to hear nothing but silence from her.

So, that meant it was time to bridge the gap. Between her world and his.

"I believe," he said in an elegant manner. "That Americans do things differently. You... 'date'. "

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, caught off guard by the change in subject.

"Date Canada," he said stoically.

A flash of anger crossed her face.

"I don't need your permission-"

"And date me." Norway finished.

America stared at him, at a loss for words.


End file.
